The Betrayed's Loyalty
by animateTheWords
Summary: 500 years had passed and yet still no sign of Percy Jackson. Now, as a prophecy had been foretold 450 years ago, Camp Half-Blood as well as Camp Jupiter join forces to defeat the Giants, the Titans and the primordial husband and wife, Gaea and Tartarus. My take of Chaos story. My first story so reviews and comments are appreciated.
1. Prologue

No One's POV

Boom!

Boom!

The whole world is in a festive mood as the immortals that has been trying to conquer the world has been defeated and their leader vanished. Fireworks lit up the dark sky and shouts of joy filled the air. People left and right dancing with glee as the age of peace has been maintained. Even the moon looks festive as it shines down on them brightly. The stars glittered across the sky even with all the fireworks that lit up the skies. They don't know how or why the enemy immortals have defeated but they didn't care one bit as the freedom from wars that they yearned for are once in their grasps.

People are gossiping and spreading the news of the unforeseeable demise of the enemy. The once gloomy faces of these people were now filled with joy and wonder. It was an ecstasy that was shared among the land. The rulers of the world, Yargrat, had one of the wildest party ever to be held in over a millennium. It was as if it was their last of day of celebration but they knew that there were more to come.

The three main rulers had convened discussing their luck about their predicament. They knew they couldn't defeat their enemies this time. There were too many of them and too many were immortals they knew they were going to lose to.

"We should be thankful for Chaos' intervention," a man wearing blue silk robes with contrasting red eyes said raising his wine calling for a toast. He was seven feet tall towering over the other rulers indicating his dominance over them. Even without his height, the air around him seems to be enough for the others to know who to answer to.

"Yes, without it, I don't know how we are supposed to win this war against so many foes that are past our powers," replied by the woman in the black silk robes with her glass held up high. Just by looking at the immortal, you know she is the wisest of them all. You would know that you would just lose every argument with her.

The immortals who guarded the peace of the world are at their rectangular throne room discussing the fall of their enemy.

"Now, if Chaos would just eliminates some of these pesky mortals, I think things would be much better," a man in purple robes joked while sipping his wine greedily. His belly protruding making his clothes seems tighter than it needs to be. His face looks like he's past his alcohol tolerance.

"Careful! Chaos is only for us because of the way we had ruled. We must not let him to be our foe or it will be our demise," the red eyed man warned his immortal brother.

"I know. I'm just joking you know"

The man just sighed in exasperation, "I wonder where our dear enemy is. He wasn't found with his army." he wondered.

Little did they know that leader of the renegade immortals are running and hiding in some deserted part of the city.

It had been three days. Three days since his heart beat normally. His heavy breath became more ragged as he runs more. His footsteps loud and clear against the stone pavement. He couldn't hear anything against his loud huffing or his heavy footfalls. Even with the loud cheering of the people celebrating didn't hinder him from hearing his loud heartbeat. It feels like it's going to burst out his chest any minute now. It was such an odd feeling for an immortal to feel like this, to even get tired like this.

His once ironed out suit was now in tatters. Holes poke out everywhere. His body is covered in grime and dirt. He was also bloody and his face hardly can be discerned. His face is splotchy and a huge black eye was seen. Everyone who saw him just thought of him as a crazy hobo for running like that. The once almighty immortal that stood 7 feet proudly was now reduced in such a sorry state.

He had been evading death for the past three days. He knew that the man knew how to defeat and kill an immortal like himself. It had been three days since he lived mightily. It had been three days that he had lived like a mouse running from his predator. He knew he's still alive because his killer is toying with him, like a kid playing with his food. He knows how much the man is enjoying the fear he is inflicting off on him. He knew that no matter how much he runs from the assassin, he won't be able to get away. He knew that it's his fault for being tracked down and hunted. He knew that sooner or later his actions will be noticed but he never knew that Chaos would directly send his right hand man at him.

Flashback (Three days before)

The room were void of life form except for the three soldiers kneeling down to the renegade leader.

"Sir, we have breached their third and final defense for the castle. It would be only a matter of time till you get what you wish for sir," the youngest of the three had spoken up. She is a 14 year old renegade that had been yearning for a change of leaders. Her hair soft black hair was in a ponytail and she stood regal in front of their merciless leader.

"Good, good..," the man sat at his throne looking excited at the prospect of finally defeating the rulers of the land.

"Will you join us tomorrow?" the fourteen year old asked

"Yes, this time they will fall," his voice velvety as he said it, "Prepare for tomorrow. Tomorrow will be a glorious day," his eyes shining just thinking about it.

"Yes, sir"

"Now leave," a man with a black silk suit barked an order towards his soldiers. The soldiers left hastily so that they won't punished from disobeying their master's wishes.

The man looked regal in his silk suit. He radiated power that scared his enemy and even allies. He was ruthless to the core and he only wanted perfection for the upcoming day. His eyes were stormy blue and his pale white skin complimented it.

He sat at his throne looking gloriously and acting smug as he knew that he will able to take the planet for his own soon. It was raining hard outside but that couldn't dampen the elated feeling he has now. He wanted to be alone to finally take in the fact that they are nearing their goal. He wanted to remember how many victory raids he had led earning him the trust he needed within the group making him the leader. He was able to finally strike fear towards the smug rulers of the planet. They knew that one more attack towards their home would end their reign of peace.

How long had he sat there before finally noticing something was odd? He didn't know. He knew that his underlings didn't want to annoy him for being too loud but it has been eerily quiet for the past five minutes compared to the small whispers he had been hearing outside his door.

He shouted for his servants demanding if there's anything's wrong. Nothing. This unnerved him a bit but kept collected and shouted once more but with more strength to it. Still nothing. This sent fear towards him. He knew that his servants knew how much he dislikes disobedience and no one had broken that unspoken rule ever since they started this campaign against the rulers of the land.

He strode off towards outside of his throne room to find what the problem was. As he opened the double doors, it was pitch black but something reeks. Something smelled dead to him. Before he could take a step and turn on the light, lightning flashed and he saw shadows on the ground. The light illuminated a man wearing a pure black outfit with a hood that covers his face with two features that made him shudder to his core. He couldn't make out any features of this man but he knew who this man is. He feared that he may come towards him but never in his entire life did he imagine that it would come true. A full grown smile showing his teeth had appeared on the man's face. Just with those two features, he knew that he's chance of surviving would be zero. He took a step a back and the man just looked up. Following his gaze, he looked up and his face filled with terror. All of his underlings had hung up on the ceiling, unmistakably dead.

Flashback ends

So here he was now, looking gaunt, trying to hide from his killer. He had heard of him before. He had visited the world's prison to recruit for his cause. There he had heard of the so called assassin. 500 years of world domination failure because of this one man. He was warned not to continue his plans but he didn't believe that he could be beaten by just one man. He didn't believe that this one man could easily topple him with all of his powers. The one man that had been nicknamed….

"Omega," he breathed out the assassin's name as he hides in an alley tasting the name that has been feared all throughout the prison of the world.

"Yes?" He spun his head faster than he could imagine and he sees him, Omega, upside down like a spider hanging on a rope with a mischievous smile on his face.

He was about to scream but was cut off when Omega placed his hand over his mouth and whispered, "Quiet." He was paralyzed. Fear crept up all over him turning his body still and rigid. He felt chills on his spine as seconds pass by. His eyes wide open that showed nothing more than fear. He thought that he wants this to be over with. It was much better for him to die rather feel this anxiety as to when he was going to get killed.

Omega put on a twisted smile as he saw his target turn stiff and rigid with fear. He enjoys this feeling. He took pleasure as he saw the man filled up with terror. He had fun chasing this man like a rat and had taken quite a liking to him.

"It had been quite a fun chase, Mr. Veevo," Omega whispered to him, "Usually, people would be giving up by now but you are quite different. You know that you're not going to escape me but you still kept pushing on. I would like reward you. I would like to offer you something for giving me the thrills of chasing you." Mr. Veevo was just staring at him, trying to register what Omega just told him. He was enjoying this? How sick can he get?

"I would like you to join our army. Join the Chaos' Punishers and avoid death. What do you say?" He was shocked by the offer. The offer that could save him from his impending doom.

"Why me?" Mr. Veevo could barely reply to Omega's offer.

"You had given me entertainment and now I would like to pay you for that service. Although when I find you unfit for the job, let's just say you'll feel this kind of fear once more."

Mr. Veevo was rooted to his spot as he contemplates his offer. He knew that he wanted to avoid death but he also knew that he is going to be kept alive as nothing but a dog that follows this madman's orders for all eternity.

"I refuse," Mr. Veevo was surprised on what he had uttered but he knew that he couldn't live like a mongrel. He slashed towards Omega. He knew that he couldn't win against him but he is not going down without a fight. Veevo thought Omega would dodge or parry his strike but Omega shocked him even more. Omega blocked the strike with the palm of his hand without any scratch of some sort. Omega's face turned more sinister and his smile grew bigger at the act of the prey. It was like this was all what Omega wanted.

"That's a shame. I thought I could add another soldier to my troops. Well, can't say I didn't gave you a chance," his voice full of mischief. It was like a child was teasing him for not taking the kind offer. Before Mr. Veevo could protest, before he could even change his mind and accept his offer, his life has been snuffed out and put out to the void to suffer eternal damnation.

The fireworks' boom filled the night air as Omega's blade struck down the immortal. Omega settled down on the ground, looming over the dead body. His face showed no remorse instead, you could see his glee on his new kill. He enjoys the sensation of hunting down a prey and feel their fear as they flee. The sensation of sending someone to the void gives him nothing but pure pleasure. The disappointment they feel as they thought they are going to live a long life of ruling the planet they wanted to conquer.

He bent down and touched the corpse and it vanished from the world, sending it to the void. He stood up and the wind picked up throwing off his hood. His messy black hair waved against the wind and his eyes glinting with joy. The once caring eyes are now ice cold full of malice. The once caring eyes are now full of lust in killing. The once caring eyes are now murderous. The once caring sea-green eyed man walked away from the scene straight into the darkness without a care with the world.


	2. Chapter 1: A War without the Hero

Annabeth's POV

"Come on, maggots! Put your back into it!" Clarisse's voice echoed throughout the entire camp.

Things had been hectic these days as a new war had descended upon us once more. Every camper is either training or helping with defenses of the camp. We knew that Thalia's tree is weakening as more and more monsters are able to attack the borders. The cabins that formed the omega letter of the greek alphabet is a lot gloomier these days. It should have been filled with laughs and pranks should have started but people had find it hard these days to even smile with the prospect that they could die in five days. The camp fire burned black reflecting the mood of the camp. The archery ranged that used to house competitions are used for more rigid training. The volleyball court stood useless at this camp right now. No one is hardly at the beach these days. It was only the Poseidon's Cabin who were practicing with their powers at the beach. The Zeus cabin is flying around up above summon lightning like it's the norm. Even the hades cabin who are usually uncooperative with their gloomy mood are practicing like hell. Every cabin had been training to ready themselves for the upcoming invasion towards camp. The hunters of Artemis led by my best friend, Thalia, was back once more in the camp readying for the disaster that would befall us.

With the roman camp based here once more because they knew that they couldn't win separately, campers felt a little hope that maybe they could drive off the invading force but Chiron knew that this wasn't enough. Even with the precaution the gods had taken 490 years ago is not enough to take on the invasion.

The gods had made all of the demigods that are part of the second great prophecy into immortals. Then, Nico, son of Hades, was made into one, too, along with Clarisse, Will, Travis and Connor, Katie, and Pollux and even Reyna from the roman camp. Grover has been changed into an immortal since he was blessed by Pan. With the prophecy that has been made a hundred years ago, the gods, had deemed fit to give each cabin an immortal councilor to have a veteran for each cabin. We weren't told that they had made this as a precaution to the prophecy Rachel had made in front of Chiron before.

They were at the Big House at that time, trying to figure out where to find a certain someone when Rachel spouted a prophecy. A prophecy that could end the Olympian's reign once and for all. They knew the only chance for them to win this war is to make the heroes of the age into immortal just like the prophecy had said it.

However, one was not made into immortal. One that was lost and never found. The Hero of Olympus is nowhere to be found. Percy Jackson hadn't been seen since the incident 500 years ago. Just thinking about make my heart ache. We hoped the gods knew where he went but just like us, they were clueless as a toddler.

Poseidon's cabin took the longest to have an immortal councilor. The Olympian parents have the decision which of their children to turn into an immortal but it was easy for them to pick one except for Poseidon. The other gods knew of his predicament but they still urged for the sea god to sire more children. However, Poseidon hadn't made anyone into an immortal councilor thinking that Percy might show up once more but the gods knew that his son won't come back. Jake, the cabin councilor of Poseidon's cabin 50 years ago that was 5'9 tall with cropped up blonde hair, was finally made into an immortal councilor.

Everyone knows about the Hero of Olympus and his adventures. The immortal councilors made sure that his legacy lived on even though they are the ones who caused the disappearance of the said hero. They even told stories about Percy's pets that had disappeared with him, Blackjack and Mrs. O'Leary. They were loyal to him and even his pets knew how much the camp betrayed their master. The only remembrance that we have left of him was his minotaur horn and Riptide. We didn't know how he could have survived the outside world without his sword but I knew that he left because it was a gift from his dad. They knew how much they screwed up with Percy and the fact that he hadn't even showed up in the Underworld made them more determined to find him and ask him for his forgiveness.

I'm Annabeth Chase by the way. Lately, I've been sidetracked with things being so hectic. Before I only have to worry about Percy missing, now with the war ongoing, my head is filled and it making my head ache. My curly blonde hair is pulled up into a ponytail so I couldn't mess with it. A habit that I had developed ever since he disappeared. My once strong grey eyes shone with weary and weakness already and even after 500 years, the light that it once held is gone.

I was annoyed at him. Because of his disappearance, I've been a wreck. I mean, I'm the architect of Olympus for gods' sake. I'm an immortal that had mesmerized a lot of men. That stupid kelp head just disappeared and left a hole in me that couldn't be filled. That stupid, stupid, stupid seaweed brain. He annoyed me to the death when we were twelve and now I'm completely smitten to him and he just dared to disappear leaving me in a mess. I know I had been partly at fault for him to leave us but couldn't he at least told her. He's so stupid! H-He-He's….I'm so stupid. I love him but yet I hurt him the most.

"Hey! Owl Head!"

I whipped my head towards the voice of my annoying best friend shaking me out of my reverie. "What do you want?" I didn't want to be cranky with retort but with all of the problems around me, I'd like some peace and quiet for even a minute.

"Whoa, chill down Annie" I just glared at her knowing that she knew how much I despised that nickname. Thalia's hair is still spiked up proudly. She was wearing jeans and a shirt that a "Death to Barbie" was plastered on. It was normal for her to change out of her hunter clothes when she is here at Camp Half-Blood. She was stuck at her 16 year old form while I am stuck in 27.

"I just want to spend some time with my best friend," she came plopping down next to me near her tree. We don't want for the tree to be sabotaged and also I was on guard duty since I can sense an enemy a mile away.

"Don't tell me you're getting sappy with me, Thals," I asked.

"Har har"

She was quiet for a while before continuing, "But seriously Annie," that earned her a glare from me and she just smiled at me.

"I feel like things are going to be harder than it was before. Mother earth with his two sets of children are against us. It just feels like-," she drifted not wanting to finish her sentence.

But I knew what she wanted to say. _It feels like we're not going to survive._

"I know," I whispered to her.

"Sigh, I know it's a stupid way to wish, but I just wish he's back here. Maybe things will be different with him here,"

Him. The boy that still had my heart when he disappeared. The boy whose antics became endearing to me and the antics that I had miss so much. I know he was smart enough but he just chose to be dumb at time mainly to make me laugh. His sea-green eyes that showed how much he loved me. His laugh still rings inside my head but his grief and cry was still overpowering. It was etched on my mind like it was branded on me. I knew I finally caused for him to disappear.

"Hey, I know that look," Thalia stared at me, "It's not just your fault Annabeth. We were all at fault and we know how much we all regret it," she added bitterly.

Regret. It was the most overpowering feeling a person could feel. It just showed how much we screwed up with Percy. The boy whose fatal flaw is loyalty had been driven out because of us. Because of us, my love of my life is nowhere to be found.

"I know," I whispered weakly to Thalia.

We just sat there, thinking about Percy when I noticed a blur of movement in the woods. I stood up looking at the place where the blur disappeared.

"What is it?" Thalia was already nocking an arrow to her bow to shoot at any moment's notice. Before she could respond, a pure black arrow sailed across me hitting the trunk of the tree. We stood up quickly looking for the attacker but everything was still. Annabeth knew that it was dumb to turn her back an enemy attack but she wanted to take a closer look to the arrow.

There were words etched onto the black arrow. A golden message that filled her gut with terror.

_They are coming._

She looked around trying to see who sent the warning but to no avail, it looks like it just came out of nothing. She then tried to sense whether the enemy is really coming. She stretched out her limit and finally saw the army two miles away marching towards them. A sea of monsters marching down towards their beloved home.

"What is it?" Thalia asked frantically seeing the worried look that is plastered onto my face.

I was rooted to the spot seeing how the army is five days early. They weren't ready! We had sent a reconnaissance team and learned of their plans. They must have deduced that we had acquired the knowledge of their plans or we were just plain stupid to think that we could have acquired it easily without a catch.

"Annabeth! What is it?!"

"Sound the alarm," I whispered looking at the army.

"What?" She looked pretty scared and I know she heard me but I knew she wanted me to reconfirm it for her.

"SOUND THE ALARM! THEY ARE COMING!"

Thalia didn't need any more details. She ran like a gazelle towards the camp signaling the camp for war.

Annabeth just stood there still gazing at the enemy in a trance like state. She calculated whether they can win this.

They won't.


	3. Chapter 2: Start of War

**A/N: Well, I haven't really said much about the story or anything else for that matter. Well first of all, I'm not really that good at copying others' writing habits so definitely the characters are OOC. Also, I would like to warn you guys that I would updating pretty quickly for the next few days since I have written the first few chapters beforehand. I'm just trying add more something to it that's why I haven't posted it all yet. Then, it would be pretty long before I update since I am in fact in college. I really hope you guys would like my story. I have been meaning of writing Percy Jackson fanfiction for the longest of time but I haven't had much time but the story of Percy being in chaos army had been bugging me all month long. **

* * *

Annabeth's POV

The conch horn blared loudly signaling the invasion is coming close. Campers looked stunned, fear plastered at their faces. It dawned to them they were finally here.

The immortal councilors herded their cabin to ready themselves to defend their home. Camp Half-Blood. Greeks and Romans were frantically putting on their armor and finding their weapons. I was already wearing my armor since I was on guard duty a while ago. My sword that I have acquired in Tartarus still hung at my belt. Tyson emerged from the sea along with his Cyclops brethren to help us which could mean that the gods knew we were in trouble seeing only Poseidon could order Tyson. Even Briares was here to help out.

They had laid traps just below the hill beforehand knowing they needed it badly but it was futile attempt but an attempt at least.

The hunters were the first one to arrive and Thalia stood by me looking grim at their chances. I could almost see all of their enemy but they looked endless. Different monsters were scouted for their invading force. I could make out two giants at the far back as they are easily the biggest of the army. Two giants that needed a god's help to be defeated. I deflated a bit about that and I only hope that the gods would come here and help us.

The cabins took place with roman army looking menacing but deep down, I knew they are scared beyond their wits. They may be a strong-looking group but they are still human trying everything to survive at least for another day. The Cyclops took position at the front to take the brunt of the attack with Tyson leading them. I wish that Tyson would be alright. He was the closest connection she could ever get to Percy. The immortal councilors stood in a straight line next to the Cyclops. Friends that have been with me for the longest of time. Meanwhile, I was at the back coordinating everyone. I would be joining in later once I figured out the best strategic plan of engaging them.

"Jason!" I shouted at the tall, blonde son of Zeus. He turned around looking at me with his electric blue eyes. He was holding the gladius that he got from Hera from hundreds of years ago.

"Get your cabin up in the air and deal with the gorgons and the gryphons!"

"Sure!" He was up in the air as he said that and his siblings followed.

"Nico!" The black haired boy just looked at her with his obsidian eyes. His stygian sword was black as ever that pulsed with death.

"Yeah, yeah, don't have to yell at me woman." And then he was gone, shadow travelling towards his sibling to ready them to summon an army.

I didn't have to order the Poseidon cabin because they knew what they have to do. They were trying to live up to the name of the cabin that housed the Hero of Olympus before.

I was fidgety trying to figure out what I'd miss before they came. A hand held my arm trying to calm me down. I looked at the person who was holding my arm and it was Jacob, son of Nemesis. He had a cropped up golden hair that just looks like Jason's and he was towering her with his 6'1 height. On his belt, two scimitars hung on his belt. He just gave me a reassuring smile and it lit up his face. His brown eyes were kind and it was trying to tell me to calm down. It was awkward since I haven't talked to him that much anymore because of Percy but it still was nice for someone to try to calm me down.

"Thanks," I said to him while taking his arm off of me.

He just grunted back and stared at the oncoming onslaught that was before us. Even after 500 years, it was still awkward between us. I wanted to be friends with him once more but just by talking to him reminds me of how I betrayed Percy's trust with me.

I shook my head as it was not the time to think of these memories. Right now, a horde of monsters are there trying to kill us and I'm going to make sure that doesn't happen.

How long we just stood there watching the Titan and Giants army march towards them? I don't know. We were shaking to our boots but I knew I had to act tough for the sake of the campers. I looked at their pace and I knew they would be arriving in 15 seconds.

_10 seconds.._

_5 seconds.._

The enemy stopped 20 feet away from us and stood menacingly. Their eyes gloating as they see how much they outnumbered us. 300 campers and we were still badly outnumbered to their at least of 500 monsters. We could see the gorgons flying overhead with the gryphons of the north. Frost giants were also there meaning they have sided once more the enemy. We just waited for someone to make a move.

_1 second_

Nothing.

_2 seconds_

_3 seconds_

We could fill the air thicken with tension waiting and glaring at each other trying to intimidate one other which we demigods fail miserably.

_4 seconds_

_5 seconds_

_6 seconds_

"ATTACK!" someone from the rear of the enemy shouted breaking the silence between the opposing armies.

The hellhounds were the first to move running towards us with the dracanae following close behind. Volleys of arrows were shot by the Apollo cabin and the hunters striking down as many monsters as they can. Lastrygionians followed in.

"CHARGE!" Tyson bellowed to his brethren with his club raised up high. The ground shook as they run towards the enemy. I looked at Thalia. We just shared a look and we both nodded grimly gripping our weapons tighten.

"Demigods! Attack!" I shouted before I ran towards the monsters swinging my dagger around.

The clangs of metals filled the battlefield. Campers screaming at the top of their lungs at their opponents while their enemy is screaming for blood.

A fourth of the campers had already perished in the battlefield but they were nowhere closer ending this invasion. Annabeth knew that two giants and a titan are still waiting at the back.

Several lightning descended at the battlefield frying 10 lastrygionians thanks to the Zeus Cabin. The Poseidon's cabin was drowning the enemy but they could barely hold onto it. The Hades cabin kept summoning the undead with many of them dropping, exhausted by their power. Demeter's cabin was sprouting roots to hold the enemy down. The satyrs were playing their reed pipes filling the air with the eerie music trying to calm us. It wasn't enough. Nothing was enough.

The Ares cabin were hacking their way through. They were inspiring but it wasn't just enough to lift our spirits since they are receiving a pounding as well. The romans had locked their shields advancing forward to the army. Even the Hypnos cabin were hacking with their swords. We all knew they weren't good at this but they still feel obligated to be part of this war even though they knew that they will die in this war for their less than average skill with sword.

I kept slashing my way through the onslaught of monsters trying to at least defend my siblings. It was our duty as their councilor to at least defend them with us being immortal. Jason had blew a massive gust of wind towards the gorgons sending them flying away from the battle. He then followed them to destroy them without the other monsters aiming at him.

Jacob was beside me then he was gone. It was then Nico whose sword drained a giant of his essence. He vaulted over me killing a hellhound before running towards the cry of his siblings. Jason then materialized next to me full of monster dust when a drakon appeared overhead.

"I really hate those things," he muttered under his breath. He then summoned a lightning just as strong as his dad's master bolt frying the drakon.

Before I continued slicing the enemies, I tried to assess the battlefield. I could see more and more of my fellow demigods brought down by the overwhelming force of enemy army. Most of the demigods that were still alive are covered in monster dust or their own blood. I knew I wasn't better since I could feel my golden ichor flow on my face.

I was just slicing my sixth hellhound when a cry within the enemy's army began. Twangs of bow could be heard but before I could look for the cause, I heard Thalia cry out in pain and I saw her pinned down by Hyperion.

"This is too slow. Might as well attack now. Isn't that right, daughter of Zeus?" Hyperion stood menacing over Thalia's injured body. For the second time, I saw Thalia frightened with the prospect of dying.

I saw Hyperion raised his sword ready to strike Thalia and all I can do is run towards screaming at Hyperion to get away from her. It was like watching it in slow motion. I could see in my peripheral Jason running towards her sister as well, screaming bloody murder for the titan to leave his sibling alone. The inevitable strike coming down onto Thalia. Thalia was an immortal but she could still die because she's just a hunter of Artermis. I closed my eyes not wanting to see the death of my best friend. I felt a rush of wind beside me.

CLANG!

I peeked and saw Thalia wide-eyed. In front of her, a messy black-haired teenage towered over her holding Hyperion at bay. Even after 500 years, I could recognize that hair. Hyperion's face could only confirm my suspicion on who the man is. The man kicked Hyperion onto his gut sending him flying away shocking everyone in the battlefield. Jason just skidded trying to stop himself as he saw the man's face. Jason's face was in utter shock of who is standing right before him.

The man swiveled his head showing his face to me. I just stood there stunned, rooted to my spot staring at the man with wide eyed. How many years have I dreamt of seeing his beautiful face once more?

Sea-green eyes held me in a trance like state and I could only breathed out a word. A name. A name that had been a source of misery and regret for everybody. A name that no one could ever forget.

".._Percy"_


	4. Chapter 3: The Betrayed's Return

**A/N First of all, I am really glad for the positive reviews. It just makes me more determined on finishing this story because seriously, I kept thinking that people might not like it enough that I will stop it mid-story. **

** deathbyshadow I guess after reading so many books and also fanfictions that the way they end their chapter in cliffhanger, I guess it rubbed off on me. I will try to stop with the cliffhangers lol but seriously no promises because sometimes I just really want you guys to give comments on how things will turn out.**

** budderindisguise Thank you for that and yes, this is definitely first one. Although, I guess it's too early to tell whether I will continue having amazing work since I have the problem of not knowing how to end the story since I'm still thinking how to do it even though I pretty much outline the entire story.**

** Hans50 Yeah, I can't wait to write the reason. I'm just thinking when and where should I just put that but don't worry I try not to follow how others wrote the reason Percy disappeared although there is a slight similarity with it. I hope you guys would love it.**

**Thank you, thank you guys for the positive reviews. I would be posting at least up to chapter 7 before I start slowing down on my updates since my projects in school is piling up.**

**So without further ado, here is 3rd chapter (or fourth if you include Prologue lol).**

Annabeth's POV

Percy just stood there looking at me with a wide smirk on his face. I should have been excited to see at least a smile on his face after our last encounter but his smile was different. It was like he was teasing how useless I was on trying to save my best friend, like how weak we were when he just casually kicked Hyperion on his gut. It was a look that seems so out of place on Percy's face.

He was wearing a hoodie, pants and sneakers all in midnight black. He has a midnight colored bow hung up on his back with no quiver in sight while he holds a 4 feet black sword that had gold letters etched onto the blade. The word that was etched onto the sword looks like it's on a different language. He looks so casual (well, minus the deadly weapons he is holding anyway), that it feels like he's just going to take a stroll towards Central Park.

He's physique got stronger and he is now at least 6'4 tall. I could easily see his well-developed muscles.

His eyes held me and I was drowning in them making myself unable to move but something was wrong with his eyes. His eyes used to be so warm and full of love in them but now, there is something different. Before I could place my finger on it, he then materialize in front of me in less than a second making my breath hitch with his closeness. His sword was cutting through something at my back and I gazed back seeing the monster turning into dust. I didn't notice that a hellhound almost pounced on me.

He lowered his head near my head and I could feel something odd about him. The air around him seems more chilling. It feels like a different person altogether but that doesn't stop me from getting goosebumps from his closeness. The same giddiness consumed my being once more when he was this close to me. I could feel his breath on my neck making me weak on my knees. I wanted to hug him but before I could do that he whispered, "You're going to die if you won't stop staring at me," and just as quick as a flash like before, he was gone heading straight for the fight. His voice was as beautiful as ever but it was cold. There was no warmth in his voice like they used to when he was teasing me.

I just stood there stunned and unable to comprehend what happened. Even Thalia who is bleeding like crazy looks like she forgot all about her wounds. Jason has his mouth wide open, ready for flies to come inside his mouth. Percy was an amazing fighter before but now he became more powerful and his skills with the sword quadrupled. I couldn't even figure out the style he was using and his speed was inhumane and even ungodly. Piles of monster dust were all around Percy. Every camper stood in awe as they saw him plow through the enemy lines like it was nothing.

I just couldn't believe what I'm seeing right now. Then when he was vaulting over a frost giant (how the heck can he jump that high?), his hoodie hitched up along with a midnight blue shirt. At first I thought, he was wearing another black shirt but it dawned to me when he landed on the ground that it wasn't a shirt at all. I tried to think what it was but then an arrow whizzed through near my head that got me out in my trance.

"Are you okay, Thals," trying to sound concerned for her but my mind is still reeling in the fact that Percy was back.

Thalia was no better than me. "..was that..Pe-Percy?" she stuttered out the name.

"..yeah," I breathed out looking at the direction Percy went and I could see carnage everwhere.

It was all that I could say. The fact that he came back when everything seems hopeless was unthinkable but yet it seems just right. He was always the one saving our asses.

"Come on. You need to get healed," I finally turned my head towards Thalia.

"Jason! Help me out here," Jason just looked at me and then finally shook his head to momentarily forget about Percy and help his sister. He was finally running towards us to help his sister.

Thalia just looked at me still in shock on how Percy returned after 500 years of no indication of him returning and here he was, turning the tides of the battle. Jason was just silent looking at Percy who is looking even more inhumane with his battle skills.

Jason and I went and bent down to help Thalia get back up when an angry roar stilled the movement of everyone.

"PERCY JACKSON!"

Hyperion, with a murderous glare, roared through the ranks of the monsters running towards Percy who just stood looking utterly bored. Hyperion's booming voice cut across everyone and they turned to see Percy. A man that had been a legend at the camp.

"Wow, I never thought that someone will remember me after 500 years of disappearance," he said sarcastically and he even rolled his eyes, "but then again I'm pretty memorable," smirking at the end. He then casually slipped his black sword into his scabbard and drew a very simple looking sword that it looks like that it was just used for practice.

"You really do have a death wish, don't you Jackson!" Hyperion growled at him so hard that I flinched by the sound but Percy just stood there with no reaction at all. The two giants that I have seen later walked into the death match that was brewing between Percy and Hyperion. It was the twin giants, Otis and Ephialtes

"Man, I haven't heard that one in a while. I mean especially when Omega is getting catchy to me after all these years." He stood there gesturing with his two hands like he's holding out the word.

"So before you say Percy or Jackson or Percy Jackson or even Perseus for that matter, I would like you to repeat after me, O ME GA. Now say it again, OMEGA." He sounded so condescending. It feels like he's talking to a toddler instead of a titan.

How the hell is he acting so confident around Hyperion and he's even joking with the titan, who looks by the way pissed off, while it took him all of his strength to beat him 500 years ago. But something is different around him that makes me believe that he has the right to sound confident. He's aura around him seems deadly and more powerful that I have to shiver at the thought.

We could see all of the immortal councilors staring at him in shock finally noticing his return. Nico's eyes seemed to bulge out while Jason was imitating a fish.

Hyperion growled, "Jackson!" and as quick as the wind, he slashed towards Percy. Percy just sighed and blocked the strike with ease. "Man, I thought you were bright since you were the titan of the light. Get it? Bright? Light? No?" Percy was just dancing around Hyperion's slashes with relative ease that it is quite frightening.

With each strike, Percy just dodged or blocked Hyperion's sword. "But seriously Hyperion, it's O ME GAH. Even a toddler could understand this simple concept," Percy just kept on teasing the titan of the east. Percy's smile grew wider and wider as he saw how much Hyperion is getting angry at being played by someone like him. Hyperion just seemed more and more frustrated and then, Hyperion used a powerful strike that finally knocked off Percy. Percy just laid sprawled on the ground. However, Percy was just smirking towards the titan of light. Even Hyperion could have known that Percy or Omega (His insistence on being called as Omega is quite annoying) is playing with him. We all could see his determination on trying to defeat him but he made a fatal mistake that caused him his life.

"You think you can beat me like before, son of the sea god," he sneered. After seeing Percy acting so cool and calm, it took me by surprise when his face turned furious. The air went colder and was filled by tension so thick that I could even cut it with a butter knife. His eyes grew stormy and full of hate that his glare even scared the titan and the twin giants a bit. He looks honestly pissed about being called Poseidon's son and we all knew why he hated it because just like us, Poseidon had turned his back on his son.

With a blink of an eye Percy had already pulled out his black sword and slashed towards the titan almost beheading Hyperion. The titan barely managed to block it with his sword with only a centimeter away from his neck. Everyone was astonished by the speed of Percy and before they could even comprehend it and before Hyperion recovered from the first attack, Percy had swept Hyperion's feet making the Titan fell back on his back with Percy pointing his sword directly on Hyperion's heart.

The sudden attack blew us away but the sudden defeat of a Titan, that was the most powerful between the titans of North, South, East and West, it just left us complete in total silence. The twin giants just stood at awe. Never in their life have they seen such overwhelming power. Hyperion was lost for words and was scared of the demigod that loomed over him. We know that Percy can't kill the titan but I guess having a sword pointed at your heart isn't one of the most comfortable thing.

Percy sneered at Hyperion, "My, my look at that, I defeated you again and it only took.." Percy looked at his wrist looking like he had a watch on, "2 seconds? Barely 3 seconds."

"No-No-Now look here Pe-Perseus," Hyperion just stuttered. Percy just dug the sword deeper making him cut skin and the golden ichor of the immortals started to leak out of Hyperion's body. "You know why I am called Omega, Mr. Titan-I-can't-understand-that-I-wanted-to-be-called-different?" Percy dug it deeper making Hyperion whimper in pain. "It is because I am the last person they are going to see before they die just like Omega is the last letter in the greek alphabet."

"You thought you were going to win, didn't you? Haven't I proved to you before that you were weak?" Percy just laughed hollowly. "You cheeky immortals really need a reality check. You're not the most powerful existence here in the universe." His glare turning harsher by the second.

"You still can't kill me, Jackson! I'm an immortal!" He tried getting up but he was just pushed down once more and it feels like he can't use his powers.

"What's happening?!" Hyperion asked appalled.

Percy just laughed at Hyperion's confusion, almost relishing on the disappointment on his face that his powers won't save him.

"I would have at least let you live longer. Let myself have a little fun with you but you just had to piss me off didn't you?" Percy then stabbed Hyperion.

Hyperion's scream filled the air and his body began convulsing. Then, he just disappeared like he wasn't there to begin with. His screaming ending abruptly making the whole battlefield silent. Everyone was just stunned. They saw for the first time the death of an immortal.

However, it wasn't Hyperion's death that shocked me. It was Percy's expression. His face looked like a kid on Christmas morning. He smiled from ear to ear looking down at the spot where Hyperion disappeared. It dawned to me that Percy had enjoyed every second of killing Hyperion. A personality that I haven't seen on him since I have met him. It clicked to me that maybe this Percy has changed. A change to a more sadistic killer.

Percy just laughed. His laugh was cold and hollow. It was a laugh of a serial killer. It was so different from the joyous laugh that I have been accustomed that it sent chills to my spine. Everyone was just looking at him scared by his delirious laughing that we found it horrific to see someone relish on the act of killing even if it is on an evil titan trying to kill us.

**A/N I seriously don't know if this is a cliffhanger lol. If it is for you guys, I am deeply sorry. **


	5. Chapter 4: Meet Percy's Friends

**A/N Well here is quite a long chapter. Well a long chapter for me lol. I guess I'm not used to writing so much in one chapter. Anyways as always I am very thankful for all the positive feedback. **

**Before you start reading this, I would like to say that I have touched on how Percy was betrayed. As I told you before, there is a similarity between other's reason on why he is betrayed on my version. So before I get berated, I would like to tell you that there is more to how that all happened. I would fully divulge the reason on how he is betrayed after one or two more chapters so I hope you could be patient with me. I'm still quite inexperienced in writing.**

**Thanks again and I hope you enjoy reading this.**

* * *

**Annabeth's POV**

Percy's laugh just kept on going making us scared at the man that had saved us from our impending doom. The laugh that I kept dreaming before was not like this. His laugh was full of mischief but it was full with love and care but this laugh, this laugh is full of malice. His beautiful face twisted into something horrible. The twin giants were looking at him in fear that I feel like they are ready to bolt out of there.

"You really should stop laughing, commander. You're starting to sound a bit crazy," a man who wore something like from the video game, Assassin's creed, except it was all in black, walked out of the forest making most of the campers jump in surprise. He has a bow that is heavily designed in his hand unlike Percy's simple bow, however, just like Percy, there was no quiver in sight on him. He stood at the 5'11 height and he is tanned to the core. His eyes were a shade of dark blue that makes him look menacing.

"Yeah, Omega, you're even scaring them," what seems to look like a ten year old came out also. He is carrying two wicked long black knives that glinted at the sun rays making it more deadly than it seemed to be. He is wearing just the same as the first one's attire except his is midnight blue. His face is so childish with his brown eyes and his cheeks still chubby but what got me was his smile. It seems so out of place on a kid's face. His smile hold malice making him dangerous to look at.

"Oh come on, you would be laughing too if you see the face of…who was that again?" He looked seriously dumbfounded who he just fought and destroyed in less than three seconds. "That was Hyperion, stupid," a man who towered everyone with his 9 feet height came out from the forest. "and you guys say I am slow," the man just rolled his eyes.

The said man was wearing a skin tight shirt that showed his prominent muscles even more. His whole body is rippled in muscles and his skin is a beautiful copper color. He stood proud and yet still dumb looking though. However, just like his allies, he wore such a menacing look. He has gauntlets on with spikes protruding on its knuckles.

"Oh shut up. As I was saying, you should have seen his face. It's priceless thinking that he could defeat me and then boom he's dead." Percy just laughed once more his horrible laugh.

"Man, look at this place. You barely left us monsters to kill. I knew I should have stayed at home." The ten year old just pouted at Percy.

"Oh come on, I left you guys some monsters to kill. Look," Percy just pointed at the monsters at the back who some of them are trying to run away after seeing the overwhelming force of Percy and now, seeing that he has allies who seemed just as powerful as Percy, I guess they are scared beyond their wits.

"Come on, Danny, you wouldn't want your prey to get away, don't you?" the kid who is Danny I guess just giggled in glee. He then stepped on Percy's foot and Percy swung his leg sending Danny towards the army in speed that I could barely comprehend. Then Danny connected his knives to a running empousa making it shriek in pain turning it monster dust. He then continued decimating the enemy army and he was laughing like he's having so much fun killing.

"Look at him go!" Percy was just laughing along with his allies. The scene is so sickening that it makes me want to puke. What happened to my Percy? He noticed me looking at him and just for a second, I saw the old eyes that used to look at me with love but it disappeared instantaneously where his cold eyes replaced it. He then tear his gaze away from me looking at the enemy army.

"You know, daughter of Athena," he said it with so much contempt that it feels like he is insulting me with it, "that daughter of Zeus is going to die if you're not going to heal her." I then remembered my best friend bleeding to death. Hey in my defense, Thalia was not even complaining about dying who just sat there completely dumbfounded.

"I'll take her," Jason whispered to me, "Stay." He then fished Thalia off the ground, running at top speed to the big house. I just stood there still looking at Percy.

"Hey Otis! Ephialtes! You miss your half-brother already? I could arrange for you guys to see him again." Percy joked at them. The giants just flinched at his voice but even they have pride so they stood their ground. "You think you can kill us, demigod? We are more powerful than that titan! Just like before, you need a god to help you!"

"Why do—" Percy was interrupted when his two allies stepped up. "Oh come on Omega! You think you're the only one who will have fun?" the bigger one asked rhetorically.

"Well…" Percy just eyed the giants looking at them like a meal. He really wants to fight them I guess, "Fine! You can have them Vince," he lifted his arms in exasperation. "But if you can't beat them in like 30 seconds, I'm going to butt in." Vince just smiled. "You too, Red." Red just rolled his eyes. "Just give me ten seconds"

Before the two giants could even utter a word, Vince had punched Otis sending him flying away. The loud thud reverberated across the battlefield. Danny even stopped for a second with his campaign and just smiled at Vince who was running towards Otis. Then Ephialtes screamed in pain as several arrows sprouted on his body. Percy just sat down looking at his allies with obvious envy.

"Come on, man. Give me something harder to shoot at," Red just disappeared and reappearing in mid-vault shooting at Ephialtes. The arrows just seem to materialize every time Red pulled string of his bow.

Seven seconds. It took seven seconds for Red to turn Ephialtes into a pin cushion. The giant couldn't even do anything but scream in pain. Then Red shot his last arrow that glowed a dark aura around it to the giant's brain and just like Hyperion, he screamed in pain and disappeared in the same instant. Otis wasn't doing great either. He was being pummeled by Vince that it was gruesome to look at his body and then when Otis fell on his back, Vince punch him with a sickly black aura just like Red's aura. Otis couldn't even scream and just disappeared as soon as Vince's punch connected to his face.

Danny then reappeared near Percy, making others jump with surprise, and whistled at the crunch of Vince's punch on the ground creating a huge crater. "He really needs to control that monstrous strength of his." He is covered in monster dust and he was grinning from ear to ear.

Everyone just looked at the carnage Percy's team had led. Even I felt pity for the enemy army as they had been destroyed mercilessly. Percy and his friends were too overwhelming that it such a scary sight. I am just glad that they are on our side. Percy just sighed and stood up brushing off imaginary dirt of his pants. "You know you could have at least let me kill them since I wasn't able to defeat them before," Percy just scowled at his two friends who is walking towards them. The campers, romans and hunters were forming a semi-circle around them looking at them with reverence.

"Oh come on, you have defeated them, along with that son of Zeus." Vince piped up. Percy's eyes just flashed with anger when Vince added that last part. "You know that the stupid wine god killed them not me." Percy's voice held an obvious anger in them.

Then the sky just rumbled with anger because of Percy's insult. He just raised his eyebrows to the heavens and said, "Yeah, you lot are stupid now suck it up!" They were just laughing when the Olympians materialize in front of us looking quite angry while Poseidon is on the verge of running towards his son to hug him.

"Oh my, did I offend the mighty Olympians?" He just couldn't shut up, can he? "Perseus Jackson." Zeus voice boomed across the field.

"Really? I thought you guys were watching my fight with..who was that again…gahh! Nevermind," he pinched the bridge of his nose while holding up the palm of his other hand towards Vince before he could say anything, "Anyways, I thought you were watching when I said that I want to be called Omega. Okay one more time. OH..MEH..GAH." Zeus was ready to fry him with his master bolt when Poseidon spoke up.

"Percy…" Poseidon said it weakly to his son. Percy just lifted his arms, tired of explaining his name. "Whatever. Anyways where the heck is Chaos? I don't speak to large crowds." Percy just shuddered with the thought.

Just then, the Olympians disappeared who appeared to be whisked away by something. "There's your answer, Oh fearless leader." Danny sarcastically said to Percy while cleaning his dagger with a red cloth.

I must be braver than I thought but things are getting confusing by the second. "Wait, wait. What happened to the gods?" The campers just looked at me completely impressed that I was able to speak up. Even Percy's friends looked impressed by my gust then, their eyes got big looking like they figured out something.

"Oh man! This can't be her, can she?" Danny loudly pointed at me. "Yeah, yeah she is. Now go away and build our cabin. I need to talk them." Percy just shooed them away while his friends just laughed at him.

"Where are your friends, going?" Piper spoke up. "Nice to see you again, too, beauty queen." Piper just glared at him while Percy just smirked at her childishly. "Well, it is good to be back and to see my…_old friends." _The way he said the word friends was cold. The way he stretched out his arms to indicate all of us immortal councilors seemed condescending too. "And look, looks like the gods had been busy creating an army of demigods to protect their butts." He gestured towards the campers. I thought I would hear a boom of thunder or anything but we heard nothing.

"And look at that, even Poseidon had been quite a man whore," he smirked but I could faintly see his bitterness. "A word of advice to you lot. Poseidon is nothing but a god who just needs your help. Nothing more. By the looks of it you're the immortal councilor of the cabin," Percy pointed at Jake who stood shocked that Percy could discern him out and even called him out. "Don't think that Poseidon favors just because he picked you. You would just be disappointed on what he really thinks about you."

Some kid from the Ares cabin spoke to Clarisse and asked quietly, "Wait, is that really the great Percy Jackson?" The kid thought Percy couldn't hear her and before Clarisse could answer her, Percy answered, "Kid, I am Percy Jackson but I don't know about the great part. I guess Ms. La Rue had forgotten quite a few key notes on how they really see me. Looks like your councilor was not really sharing her thoughts about me." Percy's voice was dripping with venom while he still kept the façade of smiling. "You should have heard what they really describe me. How was I called again before?" He mockingly thought of it for a second and smiled when he saw Thalia walking down with Jason towards them along with Chiron. He loudly said, "Oh right, I was the despicable," I could see Katie flinch, "..trash," Grover and Clarisse looked down, "..unworthy-to-be-loved," the Stoll twins couldn't look at Percy, "..worthless leader," Piper and Jason flinched, "..disloyal," I could see Thalia cringe, "and monster Percy Jackson," I could feel Percy's gaze linger on me and my heart just plummeted knowing how much I have hurt Percy. Everyone except for us was confused at Percy's remarks about himself.

Chiron cleared his throat making Percy stop. "Campers, please go back to your cabins and rest. The councilors will stay here and collect the dead bodies." The campers grumbled and protested wanting to say but Chiron's gaze made it clear that they need to go now. "Now, you know who you are whose going to stay here." Percy just looked at the other immortal councilors who he didn't know walk towards the dead bodies carrying them to the camp.

"Percy, we're sorry…." I started to say when Percy's eyes became murderous and looked at me. "Sorry?" He mockingly laughed at my attempt. "You actually said sorry. I guess you need to say sorry when I see you guys getting your sorry asses beaten by the army. What? Going to ask my help again then cast me away like the users you guys are?" his words was full of venom. Tears are starting to pool in my eyes while the others just look away from Percy. "What? Can't say anything? Just going to cry there huh, daughter of Athena?"

"Shut up, Jackson!" Jacob shouted at Percy looking at him murderously for trying to make me cry. "Just shut up!"

"And you're going to make me, son of Nemesis? You going to try to be her knight in shining armor again?" Jacob then lunged at Percy. Percy just sidestepped and kicked Jacob in the back sending him ten feet away.

"Come on, Jacob. You're not looking good for your lover here." His voice is full of hurt but it was masked with his cold condescending voice. I only know it was full of hurt because I knew Percy the longest. Jacob pulled out his sword clearly challenging Percy.

"NO JACOB!" Chiron had shouted at him but Jacob wasn't listening as Percy took out his sword accepting to the dumb challenge Jacob issued.

"ENOUGH!" a loud high pitched voice came out of the forest. A girl who looks about 16 year old was riding a hellhound, which we realized that it was Mrs. O'Leary. She was wearing a white dress and her brown hair flowed down to her waist. Her eyes were a deep shade of brown. In other words, she looked beautiful.

"Perseus stop. You're going to kill him by the looks of your face." Percy just looked at her and his eyes began to soften but there is still an edge in his voice, "What are you doing here? I thought you're not going to interfere." I can't believe he just let her use his full name and he let her get away with it. He hates it when I do that.

"I'm not. I'm just here to watch you so you won't do anything stupid like this battle." She turned towards Jacob who looks mesmerized by her beauty, "Son of Nemesis, stop this battle with my Perseus," My? MY!? Is this his new girlfriend? "You're not going to win against him and he has the right to be mad."

She then turned to us and said, "I'm sorry Chiron for Perseus' actions." Okay seriously, this chick is annoying me. "May we go to the big house so we can discuss why we're here?"

"Yes, of course. Right this way"

"Oh, we're going to the cabin Percy's friends build," Percy just snorted at the word build. "Shall we meet in 10 minutes?"

"Of course"

We all just stood there dumbfounded at the exchange. It just happened so fast but one thing is for sure. Percy hates all of us.

**A/N I hope you enjoyed reading that. Next chapter would hopefully be tomorrow if my projects won't eat me up.**


	6. AN and Sneak Peek

**A/N Well this is is just an author's notes. I'm sorry but I won't be able to udpate for a while since I was bombarded with projects. I can't concentrate on writing at all and I've been only able to add snippets on my chapters and they fell short for me so I don't want to post them yet. I am really sorry. I'll try to update soon but I don't know when I will be able to update. I hope it would be within this week but I don't know. I will just post a sneak peak to the next chapter. Hopefully, you'll like it.**

* * *

_500 years ago_

_It had been 42 hours since I last saw Percy outside of his cabin. He had been cooped up in there, not wanting to see anyone of us. Not that I blame him for that since no one had been quite friendly to the son of the sea god, well ex-son of the son of the sea god. _

_I have come to realize that I have been selfish, too selfish that I forgot the love I have for him. Campers began to realize this too but no one was able to get near his cabin since Mrs. O'Leary and Blackjack were guarding it. They knew fully well how much pain we had given to their master but even so that didn't stop me from going to his cabin at 12:03 am so that I could beg for his forgiveness. However, before I could even I could get out of my own cabin, I could hear a howl piercing the night. It was the first sign that something awful is happening to Percy. So I ran to his cabin and when I got near to his cabin, I knew that from then on, I would regret it for my entire life for hurting Percy. _

_His door was ajar and neither of his two pets can be seen guarding his cabin. I knew that something was off and I quickly ran towards his cabin pulling his door wide open. _

_His room looks like it had been hit by a hurricane and all of his photographs lay across the floor. His dresser was in completely sliced in two and his clothes are thrown all over the room. However, his room still bore a horrible sight. His bed coverings were full of blood that it looks like Percy had thrown upon them and I could see his bloody handprints on it. The floor glistened with bloody footprints that clearly looks like Percy is having trouble getting up and then just as it reaches the bathroom door, the footprints stopped with Riptide on the floor and I knew it from there that Percy had left us._

_After that, I told Chiron about it and he ordered a search party to find him. Everyone was frantic to find him, knowing how much we screwed it up with him. What scared us the most that the gods couldn't find at him either when we asked whether they have seen him. Poseidon was a wreck when he found out what happened to his son that the seas raged on and everyone on his kingdom was trying to locate him. However, we quickly realized that we will never find him._

**A/N I am hopeful that I will be able to update within this week.**


	7. Chapter 5: Introductions and a Prophecy

**A/N Well, you know the feeling when your group mate finally stepped up in doing the project? Yeah, so that happened and I had a night dedicated solely to finishing up my chapter. Although, the ideas that I had before slipped off my mind. So note in my mind, always bring a notebook to write in whenever an idea hits. Also, for the guys who were wondering whether this is Percabeth, I'm just going to let you guys guess. One clue is is the stories I favorited. I am going to guess you guys will know the answer from that but you never know whether I'll change my mind. It's one of those things that if I get pissed with the way I am developing Annabeth's character. Yeah, I'm not really a decisive writer. Sorry guys. Anyway, I am quite proud at myself on writing a lot for this chapter. Hope you guys like it.**

* * *

**Annabeth's POV**

_500 years ago_

_It had been 42 hours since I last saw Percy outside of his cabin. He had been cooped up in there, not wanting to see anyone of us. Not that I blame him for that since no one had been quite friendly to the son of the sea god, well ex-son of the son of the sea god. After his falling out with Thalia, he finally cracked from the fights with his friends._

_When I first discovered about fatal flaws, I thought there was only one fatal flaw for each person. Apparently, the fates hate me because they gave me two. One is my deadly pride and the other is selfishness. I began to realize that I have been selfish, too selfish that I forgot the love I have for him. I was so dumb to think that I could find comfort with Jacob that I have come to realize that my comfort still lies with Percy. Campers began to realize this too but no one was able to get near his cabin since Mrs. O'Leary and Blackjack were guarding it and trying to keep out others from entering. Even Chiron tried to apologize to Percy but to no avail. His pets knew fully well how much pain we had given to their master but even so that didn't stop me from going to his cabin at 12:03 am so that I could beg for his forgiveness. However, before I could even get out of my own cabin, a howl had pierced the night. It was the first sign that something awful is happening to Percy. So I ran to his cabin and when I got to his cabin, I knew that from then on, I would regret it for my entire life for hurting Percy. _

_His door was ajar and neither of his two pets can be seen guarding his cabin. I knew that something was off and I quickly ran towards his cabin pulling his door wide open. _

_His room looks like it had been hit by a hurricane and all of his photographs lay across the floor. His dresser was in completely sliced in to two and his clothes are thrown all over the room. It doesn't end there because his room still bore a horrible sight. His bed coverings were full of blood that it looks like Percy had thrown upon them and I could see his bloody handprints on it. What happened to him? Did he get attacked? It really looks like he threw up blood. Wait. Was he sick? Did we just made his life miserable when he was sick? No! I continued surveying his room and the floor glistened with his bloody footprints that clearly looks like Percy is having trouble walking and then just as it reaches the bathroom door, the footprints stopped with Riptide on the floor and I knew it from there that Percy had left us._

_After that, I told Chiron about it and he ordered a search party to find him. Everyone was frantic to find him, knowing how much we screwed it up with him. What scared us the most was that the gods couldn't find him either when we asked whether they have seen him. Poseidon was a wreck when he found out what happened to his son that the seas raged on and everyone on his kingdom was trying to locate him. However, we quickly realized that we will never find him. I went back to his cabin to look for clues on where he would go. I knew it was hopeless but I couldn't just stop looking for him._

_What I found in his cabin make my heart break even more. He stuffed under the mattress a box and inside it sat the most beautiful thing I have ever seen. It was an engagement ring and it was covered in blood. A huge diamond sat upon a simple platinum band. Several smaller diamonds were placed around the bigger diamond. On the band, I saw five words etched on it that I wish that I could hear it one last time. I love you, Wise Girl._

* * *

Flashback Ends

We were sitting inside the rec room around the ping pong table. Usually even though there is a war upcoming, we would be still at least talking to each other, but now, everyone was solemn. No one had a thing to say and no one would meet each other's eyes. We all knew what we were thinking about. Percy. I just kept replaying on my mind the day we found out he was found missing. I kept playing with my necklace especially the last one I added to it.

My camp necklace was too full now that I only put on it 7 things. The beads were all from the time Percy was with us. The bead with trident, the golden fleece, the labyrinth and the empire state building were all on my necklace. There was also the bead that had the original Mount Olympus on it from the giant war and the red coral pendant Percy gave me the first year we were dating. The last one is the engagement ring he was supposed to give me. I still kept wishing for Percy to say he loves me one more time even though I know I didn't deserve it.

Every single immortal councilor was there except for Jacob who is being bandaged by Chiron after getting kicked by Percy. We only notice that he had been bleeding quite excessively after Percy and the girl left the grounds to their cabin.

Jacob. The worst mistake of my life and the living embodiment of my foolishness. After Percy had gone missing, a rift of awkwardness spread between us. Also, the fact that I didn't want to see him or talk to him.

Tyson would be here as well if Poseidon didn't need his help in his palace which is being turned into another battleground by Oceanus. Chiron ordered us to get straight to the big house and wait for Percy's team.

The silence that stretched on the rec room was something amazing seeing we were all ADHD and this kind of silence is supposed to be unbearable for us. However, having to see Percy blow up on us like that, I guess we have the reason to be quiet but Leo had to interrupt the silence.

"Okay. I know that I am not the smartest person here in this room," Leo had purposely stopped himself to let him hear at least a snort from us to lift up the mood. When he saw no one would pipe up, he just continued. "I know that I am not the smarterst person here, but dang, you guys must have sucked to let Percy stay mad at this kind of level." We all just glared at him since we all knew that except for Frank and Hazel who are in favor of Leo's notion. We didn't have to have a reminder. Leo, Frank and Hazel was not there at the time we betrayed Percy since they were on a combined quest between Camp Half-blood and Camp Jupiter.

Leo raised his hands defensively, "Hey, just stating the fact." That caused another silence inside the room since well all knew that he was right even though he kept repeating for the last 500 years that even Reyna who was just visiting at the time had betrayed Percy.

It was Nico who had spoken first, "..was that really—" He was interrupted by a snappy Thalia, "No duh, Corpse for brain."

"I never asked you Lightning bug"

"Well, you never said for me not to say anything, Zombie Breath." Everyone just looked at Thalia for using a nickname that Percy had given him.

Nico's eyes narrowed, "Shut up, Pinecone face," Thalia was just ready to attack Nico since no had dared called Thalia that nickname since like Nico's nickname, Percy was the one who gave it to her. Luckily, Chiron came in with Jacob ending the dispute between them.

"What are you guys doing?" Chiron asked them but we all know that he knew that Thalia and NIco is about to have a showdown. "Sit down, Thalia and Nico. They are about to arrive." That caught us our attention while Jacob just sat across me. I tried to look at Jacob asking whether he is alright but he just trained his eyes on the ground not wanting to see me.

We could hear people arguing, fast approaching the door, "-you know I have dibs on that!" It sounded like Danny whining, "I'm the leader, so no." Just then they opened the door and I could see Percy sticking his tongue out to Danny. Even though the sight made my heart ache, I still had to smile that Percy can still act like that. Percy saw me smile at him though and I thought he was about to smile when I saw the corner of his lips rise a bit but he just frowned. Then the rest of his team came in and all of them are wearing a black shirt and jeans and they looked so normal that they didn't look the guys who just decimated an entire legion of monsters. The girl who was riding Mrs. O'Leary was also there who was annoyingly sticking next to Percy. She was still wearing her dress like she's about to go to a field of flowers and start singing. Percy was the only one who was dressed different among the boys. He was wearing a hoodie once more but it's more of the color, midnight blue and he's wearing jeans as well.

Because of the past event, I never tried to study this new Percy. He looks more rugged and manly and he definitely grew much taller. The way he carries himself is different as well. The past Percy would stumble and would even crouch a bit just so people wouldn't notice him that much but this Percy held himself with confidence and grace. He had that proud look with himself and also the aura that says "You're not worthy of talking to me." I also noticed something black on Percy's neck. I couldn't see it that much because of his hoodie blocking the view.

"Well, hello there," Percy said sarcastically and all of his friends just laughed. Chiron just cleared his throat and said, "Umm, Percy," Percy just rolled his eyes clearly annoyed for him not to use Omega, "I guess we should start the war meeting now. You guys could sit an-" Chiron noticed that there was no other sits left seeing that we were too occupied to think about their sits.

Percy seems to notice this too and just rolled his eyes once more and waved his hand lazily. We got scooted closer together and five black chairs sprouted off the ground. The chairs looks like the sky at night with stars glinting on it. They sat and Percy beckoned Chiron to continue clearly enjoying the nervous air around them.

Before Chiron could even continue though, Hermes just teleported inside the rec room who is seemingly nervous to be there at all. His eyes kept darting everywhere and not wanting to land anywhere near Percy's eyes. He cleared his throat and began, "Umm, so…" he's obviously scared of Percy's stare at him, "Well, Zeus told me to say to you guys..to tell you guys…"

"He's the god of messenger, right?" Danny asked Percy while the others are stifling their giggles.

"Yeah, yeah he is. Get on with it, _Lord _Hermes." Percy is obviously insulting Hermes and the god didn't fail to notice it. He looked furious but then remembered something quickly and put on a tentative smile. He pulled out a scroll and read, "Right, Campers, Romans and Hunters are to follow Omega's-"

"Finally! Someone got it right! Thank you!" We were looking at Percy's outburst whose face turned a tint of red. "What?" Looking at us like we're the ones who's crazy.

"Umm, yeah, moving on..where am I?" Hermes looked at his scroll and began again, "Follow Omega's and his friends' orders. Ask Omega for details. Signed by Zeus, King of the gods."

"WHAT!" Jacob suddenly stood up making his chair stumble while we could see Percy smiling while his friends looked bored and was playing with their weapons. "What do you mean we're following their orders?!"

"Well, as Zeus said ask Omega, so bye," he quickly flashed out of there trying to avoid the tension in the room.

None of us complained since Percy had been leading us before but I saw Jacob about to say something but I butted in, "Well, seeing you guys are going to lead us, we would like for you guys to introduce yourself."

Percy's team just looked at each other and shrugged. Danny was the first one to speak, "Well ladies and gentleman and loser," Danny added while looking at Jacob, "My name is Danny the great!" He stood at the ping pong table posing for a dramatic effect. "Get down there, you dork!" Vince pulled Danny down with so much force that Danny was sprawled on the ground. We stood up to look at Danny but he just sprung up looking murderously at Vince. "Woops," Vince tried to sound sincere but he failed miserably. Danny was about to pull out his daggers but Percy butted in, "Enough." They quickly fell silent after that, "Vince, continue"

"Well, as my fearless leader had said, my name's Vince…uhh…uh..the magnificent!" Danny just kicked Vince toppling him off his chair. "And you said I was the dork," Danny said. Vince was about to retort or attack, whichever, but Percy just gave him a look and Vince held back it in. The girl next to Percy just giggled and gave a look to her friends with such a motherly affection.

"Well, you guys have no imagination with your names at all! I am Red! The Outstanding!" It was Percy who kicked Red this time, "What the hell man? That was my moment." We all stifled a laugh at Red and Percy caught my eye again. He quickly looked away from me.

"That sucks so bad Red. Really? The outstanding?" Red just rolled his eyes at Percy. "Excuse me for my dork of a friends. Danny is my fourth-in-command and even though he is a midget," Danny kicked Percy in the shin for that, "he is quite capable of turning you into minced meat." The 10 year old looked smug and he has the right to be so remembering how we saw him destroy the army by himself. "The big dude, Vince, is my third-in-command and although he looks so big and strong, he doesn't have a sense of strategy."

"Hey! I do have a sense of strategy!" Vince piped up. "Yeah, just punch everything you see who looks like the enemy," Red teased Vince. "I do no-"

"Enough, I was just teasing you. Anyway, there is Red who is obviously my second-in-command. Although he's an obvious flirt, he's one heck of an archer but he could still beat you with his knife. So these _criminals_ are my comrades." The way he said criminals was layered in meaning and I hope he really didn't mean that they were really criminals.

Percy was about to introduce the girl but she held his arm communicating to him that she will do it herself, "My name is Chelsea," she flashed us a smile and she truly was beautiful that even our guys are having trouble holding their mouths closed. "I'm a pacifist so naturally I don't fight but if you hurt my family, I will hurt you." And with that, she just smiled at us like she hadn't given us a threat. The air was filled with tension once more that dissipated a bit a while ago.

"Well, yeah, my name is OMEGA," Percy put an emphasis on his name. Everyone just rolled their eyes. We got the message but we still like Percy better. "I'm Chaos' personal assassin and his right hand man." Silence filled the room by the revelation. Chaos? The creator of the universe?

"Chaos?" Percy just eyed me and I continued, "Do you mean the father of the universe?" Percy and his friends just laughed at loud at the thought while Chelsea just frowned at me. "Yes, but I don't know about being a father." He just chuckled more at the thought of Chaos being a father. "So, you were with him the entire time?" I knew I shouldn't have opened that discussion because the temperature dropped below zero even his friends noticed how Percy's mood quickly changed. Percy stiffened, "Yes, that's where I was the entire time."

"Pfft, like hell, we're going to believe to that load of minotaur dung. Personal assassin? Who are you kidding?" Jacob butted in.

"I don't have to explain this to a son of Nemesis. Go ask your mother whether this is true. I bet she already heard the Olympian's encounter with my master." Jacob just glared at Percy's calm demeanor but I know deep down Percy was ready to kill him.

"What do you mean encounter? Is that why they disappeared a while ago? Because of Chaos?" I asked

"Yes, I bet Chaos was the one who ordered those Olympians to let me lead you guys"

"So you were sent here by Chaos to help us?"

"Yes," I felt disappointed that it was not by Percy's own will to come here and save us but at least he's still here.

"Anyway, since I am in charge of your sorry butts, I guess an exchange of information is needed."

"Okay," Percy was silent until I realized that he was expecting me to go first, "Oh right. Well, Gaea and his two sets of-"

"We know this already. Anything else?" He rudely interrupted.

"Umm there was a prophecy that was made before pertaining to this war." He just raised his eyebrow at this information.

I cleared my throat and began,

"_Earth shall rise once more_

_To get back what was torn_

_Wife to be helped by husband_

_Together, the world is stunned_

_Fresh Immortals shall serve as shield_

_To the army that was build_

_Olympus to be raze and fall_

_Only to be saved by the betrayed's call"_

When I finished everyone was tensed to hear the prophecy once more. We all knew after we were made immortals that we were just pawns for the prophecy. We are made immortals just to serve as a shield to the other demigods. At first, we were a bit miffed that we were just used but overtime we just learned that the gods are doing this for the greater good.

When I looked at Percy, he looked tensed and rigid and he was shaking. I was about to say something to him but he just waved me off saying to continue on whatever information we had.

"Okay, that was the prophecy. The first line is pretty explanatory. Gaea has risen again but we don't know what was torn from her." Everyone was just listening to me explain but Percy has his eyes trained to the table threatening it to burn just with his gaze.

I coughed and then continued, "The third line that was referring the married couple must be referring to Gaea and Tartarus since although Tartarus didn't come out and helped Gaea, he was outspoken about supporting his wife. _Fresh Immortals shall serve as shield. _ Well, that's what we councilor's are made for. For the last line, we still don't know but we inferred before…" my voice drifted off thinking that the betrayed must be Percy. We thought of this before that maybe Percy would be the one who will save us but we never saw Percy and we gave up hope with that. Now, with Percy's return that is conveniently the time for the prophecy, maybe he really is the one the prophecy is pertaining to.

Percy looks like he's thinking along those line when he perked up about that line. He then jerked his head towards Chelsea. His eyes demanding for answer while Chelsea just looked at him with no emotion. Percy seemed to give up but he mouthed, _later._

Percy finally piped up, "Okay." Everyone jumped at Percy's voice which was low and deadly. Even his friends seemed to fear him at the change in his voice. He stood up and his allies followed him. Chelsea just sighed and stood up as well. They turned and left the room without another word and left us there speechless.

Then Danny came running back in the room and said, "Oh right, umm Omega said for our trade of information, get ready for tomorrow's training. Bye." He then turned and ran away from the room looking afraid that he might be late. He said this all in about two seconds that it took us several seconds to register what he said. Well, at least tomorrow's going to be interesting.

* * *

**A/N Well, I have no idea when is the next time I'll be updating since I haven't finished my animation project. Thanks again for keeping on reading this. You guys are awesome.**


	8. Chapter 6: We got Beat Up

**A/N I have finally uploaded a chapter once more! Yay! School had been hectic and I haven't had the chance to write. My fight scene in this sucked a bit since I was writing that part on and off. Before you guys start reading this, I would like to point out that Percy didn't lose his curse of achiles in here. Here is my new chapter! Hope you like it and reviews and comments is much appreciated. Enjoy :)**

* * *

**Annabeth's POV**

You'd think that after 500 years of training and the fact that I'm an immortal, I'd be in top shape and would be hardly panting with training. However, Percy seems to be keen on making everyone question their fitness level by trying to make us drop dead with exhaustion including all of the immortal campers. Even the Romans, who are used to strict and exhausting training, were barely keeping up with the regimen. The fact that we were easily exhausted after his so called warm-up proves to be the reason why we almost lost against the invasion, which Percy just loved to remind us every ten minutes.

We had been training for five hours straight without any break since 5 am and he said that we're not even halfway done. Percy seemed determined to make our training hellish which we could understand why he was pushing to our limit but that doesn't mean we liked it. No one questioned his authority, well except for one. Anyways, it was his team or his so called Chaos' Punishers (We were pretty annoyed that we kept using Percy's team and Danny heard it and said the name Percy gave them. Percy really don't have a great naming sense) that had a sympathetic look. They were supposed to push us to our limits and not let anyone rest but they let others rest even for a bit before Percy notices it.

"You guys look like you're going to drop any second now," Red had approached Thalia, Piper, Hazel and me after Percy had decided we could rest for ten minutes against the seven hours of hellish training. We were by the creek since it was one of my favorite places. Well, anywhere where there is water to tell you honestly. Our armors lay on the ground forgotten as they caused more pain than help for us. Our shirts were sticking to our body and we all glisten with sweat. There were only a couple of people who are able to barely sit up while the rest laid on their back.

"Yeah, looks like your leader is hell bent on getting back on us," Thalia retorted before she can even think about what she said.

Red's eyes became darker after that but it still held a small sympathy, "You should know why he's like that, hunter." Thalia flinched at the comment. "I'm sorry for his training but we went all through it but I guess, he did hit you guys pretty hard with this training."

"You weaklings have minute left!" Percy shouted with all his might. Percy was sporting his black hoodie once more and black pants. His sword hangs around his belt while his bow was nowhere to be found. His face showed lack of emotions but like always, his eyes tells a different story. They were guarded and frustrated. He was clearly thinking about the last night's prophecy and it seemed to affect greatly.

* * *

_Last Night Flashback_

_After Danny's quick yet ominous declaration, we were left there dumbfounded that he had thought of training us. I thought he'd rather let us die because we know deep down that our training is not enough. So, the fact that Percy still thought of training us let me think that he still cares for us. _

_Chiron shook us out of our stupor, "Well, you heard Danny. Go alert your cabins for tomorrow and rest." We all just nodded except for Jacob who's still pretty miffed. Chiron then exited the room thinking we need some time to talk about all of this._

_Jacob had clearly changed after Percy returned and Percy even embarrassed him in front of the others. He used to be quite level-headed and even though a lot of the immortal councilors are awkward around him, he is still friendly. Right now, he is fuming with anger that I'm expecting for him to blow steam off of his head. His aura around him changed also like he's ready to attack anyone._

"_Well, I don't know about you guys but I'm ready to go rest. Too much excitement for one day." Leo had blurted as he stood up and stretched his arms out. _

_Frank and Hazel mumbled they are going to rest as well but we all knew they were going to walk the camp grounds talking about Percy. The rest of us stayed there in silence till I couldn't stand it anymore and walked out of the Big House. I wanted to speak to Percy alone and ask for his forgiveness. I had more nerve than I thought because I found myself in what seemed to be their cabin. _

_Their cabin was erected at the end of our cabins and even though are cabins was quite unique in their own sense, their cabin was the most different and unique. It was just a black box that is half the size of the big house. When looked closely, you could see the universe swirl around it. I couldn't find any door or windows. How the heck did they even get in there? When I got nearer to start inspecting a way in, I heard a muffled shouting inside it like something was trying very hard to block off the noise but failing miserably. _

"…_tricked me! You never said I was part of the prophecy!" I could easily recognize Percy's furious voice. I couldn't hear who was talking to him though. _

"_Don't tell me you have forgotten to tell me! You're not dumb!" He paused and I assumed that someone was trying to explain something to him._

"_Don't tell me to calm down! I never wanted to come here with those people who just abandoned me and now that prophecy is telling them that I am the one to save them!" My blood ran cold as his accusations pierced me once more. Tears were starting to fall as I listen to his rants._

"_You think after what she did I would still love her! She was the one who started this all!" My heart was breaking once more as his rants reminds me all of my mistakes as I knew he was talking about me. _

"_So, you're going to blackmail me into this?! Then why even save me! You're just using me like the rest of them!" I wonder what the other was saying to him as my tears spilled more. "You're even making me train them when all I want to do is hack them into pieces!" It broke my heart more knowing that he doesn't care about us anymore even though he had enough reason to._

"_Like—," He stopped and everything went silent. The next thing I knew Danny was standing behind me balancing on his heel. My face was glistening with tears and I knew that my eyes are red. _

"_You should leave, you know. I don't think you'd like for him to come out here," he said awkwardly and handed me a handkerchief._

"_Ok," I said wiping my tears and I started to leave then I remember to give it back to Danny but he was gone and probably went inside. I looked at the handkerchief and I saw the handkerchief I gave to Percy way back._

_Flashback Ends_

* * *

"Get up!" His booming voice rang around the whole camp. We all groaned and tried to get up but no one seemed able to stand up. Even Jacob, who had mutinous looks against Percy since breakfast, didn't have enough energy to give a glare to him. He looked around and I could see fury building in his eyes as no one are able to follow his orders. Vince and Red seemed to notice this too but before they could even try to calm him down, Chelsea appeared out of nowhere and squeezed Percy's arm and gave him a look. His eyes seems to soften and his shoulders slacked with Chelsea around him. It seemed as Chelsea squeezes Percy's arm, she squeezes my heart as well. I remember the times that I used to do that to calm down Percy as well. Percy sighed and nodded to his three friends.

"You guys could go now. Rest. We'll continue this tomorrow with specialization on weapons." Most of us had the grateful look as Red announced the news. Percy then left with Chelsea without another word while the rest of his team followed after giving us a small smile.

Most of us didn't want to move from our spot because we were exhausted. Thalia and I just laid on our backs while Piper and Hazel drifted to their boyfriends.

"Ugh, he is so going to kill us," Thalia complained for the eighty-ninth time. I just kept quiet since I know Percy would really love to kill us. I just kept remembering all the things he said last night and my tears threatened to fall again. I just held my eyes closed to keep it from falling while Thalia just kept complaining how her whole body is aching.

"I mean, would it kill him—," she stopped and I opened my eyes to see what's the problem and I saw Jacob standing over us with an unreadable expression though we quite knew that he wants to talk with me. Thalia cocked her head towards me asking me mentally whether I should shoo him away and I just shook my head a bit to tell her it's okay. I then motioned for her to leave. She got the message and stood up while groaning from back aches. She sounds like my grandmother.

Jacob took a sit near me and laid down beside me and kept quiet. I quickly sat up indicating I'm still not comfortable with him. The air was thick was tension as I knew he was bubbling to tell me something but don't know how to word it out. In times like this, he acts like Percy.

Just as I was contemplating whether to break the silence by myself, he spoke, "Do you think he still loves you?"

I was loss at words for his bluntness and anger built up within me almost immediately. I kept my voice controlled as I replied to him.

"Maybe," I lied perfectly because Percy doesn't love me anymore.

"You know he doesn't. He hates you." Again with his bluntness and this is quite new for him because he was careful with his words around me.

"He has enough reasons," I mumbled quietly.

"Then why do you just come back to me?" He has been asking me for ages to be with him again but he knows why I will not come back to him because I never was his.

"You know why."

He stiffened and I could see his body shaking with anger. He sat up and let out a huge breath to calm himself down, "You know that he won't be yours anymore. Come back to me and let's leave this camp. It looks like they have it under control anyway since_ Omega _is here." He sneered his name. "You don't have to do this anymore for the gods. You did a lot for them already."

It's true that the gods had a lot of debts from me but I know that I couldn't just leave my home. The home where I met Percy Jackson, the man I am deeply in love and deeply in debt. It was more than enough for me to be grounded here at camp.

"I can't Jacob."

Jacob began to shake with anger and grabbed both of my shoulders with such force even though we were exhausted beyond our limits. "I love you, Annabeth! More than he can love you!" He then crashed his lips to mine and memories flooded me.

* * *

_Flashback 500 years_

_It had been three months already after the Giant War and life couldn't get any better in camp. Campers were brimming with joy and new campers still sprouted all over the world. Boisterous laughter filled the camp grounds, except for two heroes. Two heroes who did more for the gods than anyone in the camp and yet here we are in Percy's cabin, clutching each other for dear life as nightmares and memories attacked us. _

_We thought we could do this together and get through the nightmares but after three months, we both knew things aren't getting any better and lately Percy had been drifting from me. After one day where I left Percy on the beach to get to my Greek class with new campers, he seemed off and he even was able to brush off my constant asking. However, it wasn't the fact that Percy was hiding from me, it was the fact that lately whenever I see Percy, all I see is Tartarus. I haven't been able to say this to Percy because I was scared of his reaction and also, let's add the fact that has been drifting away from me._

_Then one day, a satyr had brought yet another camper. It was a son of Nemesis, Jacob. I was tasked to be the guide for Jacob and I instantly shared a bond with him. I was able to talk without the scare of seeing Tartarus once more and I even got him to comfort me. I have forgotten how it felt like to not feel frightened and to act normal for real this time. Days passed and I am always excited to see Jacob after a long night of battling our nightmares. I don't know whether Percy noticed my desire to be with him to lessen but if he noticed, he didn't show it at all and that's what angered me with him._

_He didn't even notice that my feelings were straying away from him and all he does is reassure me with nothing but empty words. It even got to the point where I woke up and saw Percy nothing but a monster. I just shrieked and shrank away from Percy where he had been trying to calm me down. After that night, I quickly looked for Jacob._

_I didn't notice that my relationship with Jacob had become dangerous that I was kissing with him without any remorse or guilt for betraying Percy's trust. His kisses brought me back to life while Percy's kisses were nothing but seeking reassurances from me that we're going to be alright. My kisses with Percy had become a mere obligation for me rather than a want. We were hiding everywhere we could to avoid Percy. Everyone knew what we were doing except Percy who seemed to be troubled. It was a week and a half since I've been cheating on Percy where he decided to go to Rachel where he got a prophecy. He then told me he was going to a quest. I didn't even care whether he was gone since all I could see with him is nothing but hell. When he was gone, I felt like I could breathe normally because I wouldn't have to hide to be with Jacob._

_Percy then returned a week later battered and quickly went to find me. Instead of giving him at least a fake warm welcome, I just shrugged him off. _

_Then one night, I couldn't stay away from Jacob at that time where Percy found us making out. He looked fine but he was obviously in pain from something and had been thinking of seeing me to find comfort. I tried to imagine what would be his reaction when he found but the pain on his face when he found about us was more tragic than I could ever imagine._

_I felt a little guilty for cheating on him but he should have noticed this. How I got so close to Jacob that I couldn't even care less about Percy. I felt a little relieved as well because now he knows about us._

_Tears cascaded down his face as he spoke, "Annabeth—" I interrupted him and motioned Jacob to go to give us a private moment._

"_Percy, please. You could see now that I'm happier with Jacob," I continued, "You couldn't comfort me like him." I said with bluntness not caring how my words sounded to him._

_I didn't even care how I'm breaking him. _

"_Annabeth, please, don't do this. I can do better. I love you, Wise Girl. Please" Percy's voice was cracking as he pleaded to me. His face is tear-stained._

"_No Percy. I'm sorry." Percy then lunged for my hand and knelt down._

"_Annabeth, _please_," there was something urgent with his pleading but I didn't care, "I _need _you." His voice was filled with desperation and I couldn't handle it. I then took my hand off of him and he fell forward._

"_Percy, just let me go," with that, I left him there and my eyes watered for him as I knew that this was harsh for him even though he had just let this happen between us. I quickly ran to find Jacob as I heard Percy cry like a wounded animal and I didn't even noticed that the great invulnerable Percy Jackson had been bleeding after that._

_Flashback ends_

* * *

It had been so long since I've kissed him and my brain almost turned to mush as the passion of his kisses become fiercer when I noticed a person standing behind a tree. It was Percy. I quickly pulled my lips off of him and slapped him.

"I'm sorry Jacob but I never loved you. Even though I've chosen you before, I never loved you like I love Percy." My anger was building up because Percy saw us making out when I'm trying to be back with him again.

I then left Jacob like I left Percy 500 years ago. Jacob stood there hurt and angered by reaction. I tried to catch up with him and saw him standing near a tree with his whole body shaking.

"Percy?—" He then turned his head towards me and I could see a the same betrayed eyes but now it held anger.

"Percy, what you saw—" I tried to explain.

"I saw what I saw daughter of Athena. No need to explain." He interrupted with such venom that I flinched by his voice.

"No! It's not like that." I desperately wanted to say that it wasn't like that at all.

"Oh? And what is it supposed to be like?" His voice almost sounded bored trying to be nonchalant about it.

"It's just- it's just he forced himself to me." I didn't know how to explain it to him but I wanted for him to know that I didn't want it to happen anymore.

"Forced?" He asked sarcastically, "So then, the fact that you were enjoying the kiss is forced you say."

"No! No! I was not enjoying it! Please Percy, I still love you," tears were starting to cascade down my face once more and I grabbed his wrist. He just looked at my hand and said.

"Isn't this ironic? I think I quite remember this scene 500 years ago." My tears were just falling down as I recall it.

"After this part, what happened after that? Oh right, you took my hands off of me," he narrated but I could hear hurt in his voice as he took my hands off of him, "Then, you left me _alone_." He gritted his teeth on that word and marched off away from me. I just fell down on my knees crying wondering why I ever done that to him.

* * *

**A/N I wanted to actually end it here but I don't know when I'll be able to write next so I shall continue! **

I don't know how long I was under my bed covers crying. No one is inside the Athena cabin since they don't want to deal my cranky mood. All I could feel was the pain of Percy's rejection that I well-deserved. Then the conch horn bellowed signaling it is dinnertime. I stood up with my eyes bloodshot and I hastily tied my hair into a ponytail to hide the mess with my hair. I got out of the cabin and saw my entire cabin waiting for me. I led them down to the mess hall and sat down.

My eyes searched for Percy and I saw his friends sit down at a table at the end of the mess hall. I don't see Percy nor Chelsea in their group though and my heart instantly dropped with the realization that she's with the girl. I know I don't have any claim towards Percy but I couldn't help but feel hurt. Red seemed to be catching every girl's eyes in the camp and kept winking at them. He is horrible at flirting and it was only the Aphrodite table who had been falling for his charms.

Food then magically appeared on my plate and I stood up to offer it to the gods along with my cabin. I saw everyone doing the same thing also except for the Chaos' Punishers. They just ate right away and they were almost done when we sat down. Everyone was looking at them as they act like brothers. Other than their laughs, everyone was quiet except for the few murmurings.

When we were almost done with our food, Percy appeared with Chelsea clinging on Percy's arms. My heart clenched almost instantly as I saw the contact between the two. It is hard to remind myself that he's not mine anymore.

He then smacked Vince's head as he sat down their table and told them something. His friends then smiled creepily and looked at us with mischievous smiles like when the Stolls twins did a prank.

Percy then stood up and strode off towards Chiron who sat alone now because Mr. D haven't been seen ever since the war on Gaea began. Percy said something Chiron and the centaur smiled weakly towards Percy's smug face and then he went back to his table.

Chiron then stood up and his tail flicked whenever he's nervous. He smiled towards us but I could see that he's bringing us grim news.

"Campers! Hunters! Capture the flag is about to start!" Everyone then buzzed with excitement but I was wondering what could be the bad news since Chiron kept swishing his tail.

"The teams are the Chaos' Punishers against everybody! They will be attacking and you guys would be defending." He added and everybody froze. For an outsider, you'd think that we had the advantage, a huge advantage seeing it is four against our 450 campers. **(A/N I know I said in chapter three that there is only 300 campers but I realized that it is too small with all of the demigods in the world. So yeah, there are 450 campers along with the hunters) **However, we all knew how easily they could defeat us without any trouble and I don't know whether they would hold back especially Percy who seemed determined right now to bring us pain.

I know that everybody wants to complain that they don't want to fight against their team but we all knew we don't have a say in this, even Jacob didn't even try to complain who just sat quietly with an angry aura around him.

* * *

All of the immortal campers decided that we will take the all of them on while the campers went around to find the flag. Jacob, Pollux, Hazel, Frank and Reyna would be fighting against Red. Clarisse, Leo, Will, Butch from the Iris Cabin and Chris would be against Vince. Piper, Kelly from Hecate Cabin, Yin from the Hebe Cabin, the Stolls and Katie would be against Danny while Jason, Nico, Jake, Thalia and me will take on Percy. We know that we can't stop them but we could give time for the campers.

The conch horn blew once more signaling the start of the game.

All of the immortal campers moved out in their respective groups to find them all. 200 campers stayed behind to span out and defend against them. They grouped themselves into ten and chose a spot to defend with only about 20 meters between the other groups. The other campers will go and find the flag while we kept their team occupied. All twenty of us immortal campers went ahead to find Percy and his team. We were just pass by the creek when we saw three of them waiting by a rock, looking utterly bored.

"What took you guys so long?" Percy asked sarcastically. I noticed that Danny was not here though and I wonder where he is. Percy seemed to notice my scrutiny.

"Did you really think we'd leave our flag unguarded, daughter of Athena?" He seemed to have more venom on his voice ever since he saw me kissing Jacob.

"Well you are a seaweed brain," Thalia couldn't just shut up and I saw Percy turned rigid that even Red and Vince got worried.

"Oh wow, this coming from the hunter who got saved by a _man_ because the said hunter was stupid enough not to evade from a titan," his voice full of mocking and venom.

Thalia's eyes just turned murderous and so did Jason's. "Look here man, you just don't call her stupid," Jason tried to defend Thalia.

"Oh? And what should I call her oh great Praetor of New Rome. Well, New Ruined Rome anyway." Reyna and Jason's eyes flashed with anger.

"My, my just look at those eyes. Angry aren't we?" Percy drawled as if he's talking about the weather. "Well, I am getting bored so shall we start this party?" We all raised our weapons and attacked them with the teams we made to distract them.

My team went straight for Percy and Thalia started to shoot Percy with arrows. He just deflected it with his swords with ease and while Percy was distracted, Jason tried to slash Percy with his gladius. Percy grabbed Jason's wrist in mid-swing and threw him towards Thalia.

"Now, now, is that one way to thank a guy for saving the damsel in distress?" He smirked as he smugly remind them of what he had done. Nico was summoning the undead to try distract Percy once more but he then disappeared in a flash. We couldn't see him until he threw Piper's entire team towards us.

"You don't really think I forgot about you guys?" Piper just glared at Percy and Jason was looking murderous.

"That's a nice look you got there, couple Jasper. Reminds me of the look you gave me last Capture the flag we had 500 years ago." The couple flinched at his accusations.

Nico and Jake then jumped from a shadow to strike Percy. I think Percy's favorite move have become grabbed a person's wrist and then throw them because he had done the same exact move he did to Jason.

"My, my, you guys sucked at surprise attacks."

Kelly then gave a knowing nod towards Jason and Jake. She began trying to distort the mist and give Percy some kind of illusion while Jason and Jake tried to summon a huge storm over. However, the two of them seemed to be having a hard time trying to bend the elements' wills.

"Oh wow, you know your illusion sucks daughter of Hecate." He then swiped his hands in the air making Kelly stumble as if she lost grip onto something. "You two! You looked like you have constipation!" He addressed Jason and Jake and they really do like they were having some kind of bowel movement problems. They looked like they were just tiring themselves out.

"This is so boring guys. Give me some challenge!" He then lunged towards us making his lightning fast swipes towards us. Jason, Nico and Jake met Percy head on and three of them were just barely a match for the lone son of Poseidon.

Thalia kept shooting her arrows. Percy just dodges every attack they throw at him. The Stolls twins attacked as well but with less enthusiasm as the other four demonstrated. They seemed deathly afraid of the demon whirling at the strongest of the camp. The Grace siblings summoned lighting towards Percy who just swatted it like an annoying fly. Piper was charmspeaking encouragements towards Jason and the others when she found out that her charmspeak was worthless against Percy. Katie was trying hard to impair Percy's movements with roots but it doesn't reach Percy at all like there's a wall protecting Percy.

I don't know how Percy is doing it but he is just fighting all of them with such relative ease that is scary to watch. Both Yin and I just looked at Percy with awe.

I didn't even notice that the team that was tasked to keep Red occupied had been defeated.

"Oh look, there goes Red!" Everyone turned their heads towards Jacob's team. Jacob was slumped against a tree while I could see Frank groaning and clutching his stomach on the ground. Hazel was pinned 40 feet above. Pollux was pinned against a rock and he seemed to be struggling hard to get rid of the arrow.

Red was then ran towards our flag disappearing from our sight. Both Yin and I tried to catch up with Red but we were then flying towards a tree where we are pinned onto a tree just like Hazel and Pollux.

"You're going to leave so soon?" Percy mocked us while I noticed that all of us were pinned against tree unable to do anything. Then I saw Clarisse sailing through the air along with her team.

"Man, Vince should really lay off the spinach,"

It was a few moments later when the conch shell blared signaling the end of the game while Red was running towards us with the flag.

* * *

**A/N I really hated Annabeth in this chapter lol. Next chapter, I think I'd put how the other campers turned against Percy 500 years ago. Hope you like the chapter even though there are a few inconsistency.**


	9. Chapter 7: Things got complicated

**A/N First of all, I am happy to hear about the comments and reviews you guys put on. It always motivate me to write more. Also, this might be my last chapter and I would be able to continue by the end of the month. I hope you guys would enjoy this chapter. I couldn't think any more to write lol. I'm so sleepy.**

**A/N Chapter Edited: I really shouldn't finish off my chapters when I'm so sleepy. I just had to finish it last night because I know that I wouldn't be able to finish it today. I just have only five minutes to fix my mistakes lol since I went to check on my story and I found some stupid mistakes lol. Well here is my Percy's POV. I don't know if I'm going to continue his POV since I wasn't able to get the correct personality I wish to put on Percy. Enjoy :)**

* * *

**Percy's POV**

I wish I was just a normal person. A normal person who just thinks of what I should do with my life, where I want to work at, what to prepare for the holidays, or what I should get for my girlfriend. However, the world was not a wish granting factory that I hoped for. **(A/N I wonder if anyone remembers this quote from some book lol) **The world seemed to prove to me time and time again that I don't deserve the happiness that I know I earned.

The water lapped against the shore and the stars shine brightly up above. I am just sitting near the shore of the beach unable to sleep once more. Uncertainty, confusion and anger swirled inside me. Feelings that have awaken up once more to torment me after 300 years. The night was eerily quiet and it was only the water and my breath that I could hear. The whole camp was asleep for they are exhausted beyond their limits. Their stamina sucks and they had a hard time keeping up with lessons towards the specialization in weapons. It was only Annabeth who was the only one to barely follow Danny's lessons towards the knives. "Once a Wise Girl, always a Wise Girl," I murmured and I cringed at the memories that come along with the nickname of the girl that I deeply and tragically love.

When I was twelve, Poseidon had told me that a hero's life is nothing but a tragic life. I thought that he was just exaggerating, but here I am, a hero whose fate becomes tragic. A fate that is so tragic that not even Hercules would be able to complain for his own tragic story. Why had the fates conspired against me? I had done everything I could to possess at least a normal life but I seem to be not worthy of that all. Is this all the things I rightly deserved after sacrificing my own happiness just for them? Should I really suffer like this while they are happy with their lives? They're the ones who deserve to feel this pain. They're the ones who should experience this tragedy. They're the ones who just threw me away.

Sometimes I wish this is nothing more than a nightmare. A long detailed nightmare that soon I will be waked up from. This kind of story shouldn't exist. I wonder if the Fates had become bored with the lives they were weaving so they chose me to entertain themselves.

The sea grew restless as I let my control over the water go haywire once more. The power that I have declined on using since the day my own father disowned me. The same father who used to tell me how proud he was for being his son. The same father who supported my decisions before. Yes, it was the same father.

I wonder what my mother would think seeing me now. Would she be disappointed to what happened to me? Does she think I deserve this or does the gods just really hate me? She told me before she had named me after the Greek Hero, Perseus, because he had a happy ending. I guess that didn't help since my life had been nothing but tragic.

* * *

_Flashback 500 years ago_

_Everyone seemed so happy. Everyone seemed to be able to move on with their lives. People kept laughing and having fun yet here we are, Annabeth and I, having the worst nightmares of our lives. Screams seemed to envelope us every night that a real smile was as rare as gold. We are now spending the nights in each other's arms to comfort each other. For us to make sure that the other one is still there and that the nightmare isn't true. I couldn't stand that her once bright eyes are now tired and weary. I couldn't do anything to help Annabeth and it hurts me to see her like that than to remember those days in Tartarus. I couldn't do anything but promise to her that we'll be alright as long as we're together. I believed in that. That was my mantra for three long months. It's a promise that I will fulfill and I know failure is not an option._

_We were not on the path of recovery but I believe that we could do it but I don't think Athena thinks we could do it and blames me for the troubles her daughter is having._

_Annabeth was having her greek class. It took us a while to get back to the normal activities we were having. So, I started wondering into the forest. It's not like monsters will attack me her since they know I could send them to Tartarus before they can blink. It was then I saw a bright light in the thicker parts of the woods. I began to walk towards it and I saw Athena in her battle armor._

"_Lady Athena," I knelt before to my hopefully soon to be mother-in-law. You can't be too courteous with mother-in-laws, especially mothers like Athena._

_She just circled me as I still knelt down. "I can see that Annabeth is unhappy. She became so lifeless that I had to intervene." _

_I frowned at her remarks because I don't like where this is going._

"_I would thought that you would be able to protect her, Perseus. I thought you promised to her that you'll be always there to protect her. So, what happened to your promise, Son of Poseidon?" There was accusations in her voice._

"_I am protecting her," I exclaimed to try and defend myself, "It's just Tartarus had damaged us more than we thought."_

"_Well, if you were protecting her, why is she still like this? Why is she still screaming at nights from the top of her lungs? Why is she so scared that she even sees you nothing but as a monster." Her voice dripping with venom._

"_You think this is my fault?" My voice low as I finally catch on what she is implying._

"_Are you always this slow, son of Poseidon? Yes this is your fault," she drawled._

"_How is this my fault!? If it is anyone's fault, it's yours! You're the one who sent her to Arachne and look where that led us to!" I snapped. I was then threw back 20 feet into the air and slammed into a tree. I was not hurt since my invulnerability was still intact._

"_You dare say those things to me? Just be glad that I haven't turned you into another Arachne," her eyes flashing. "Do something about this, son of the sea. I'll be in touch with your progress." She then began to glow and I quickly looked away and the next moment, she was gone._

_Annabeth soon noticed that something happened to me but I won't tell Athena off since I know that I have to do something. After that, it seemed my relationship with Annabeth have become rockier. At times, she would just have this scared look whenever she sees me and I know that she is remembering Tartarus every time she sees me. I don't know what to do and the only thing I could do is be away from her at times so she won't have to be always reminded of Tartarus._

_It wasn't until Jacob's arrival that I knew that Annabeth is slipping away from me. I could see how different she acts towards Jacob and I got scared that I might lose her. She would smile at him the smile that she used to give me. She even giggled that was only reserved for me to hear. Her eyes seemed to brighten once more and I knew I wasn't the cause. I have this nagging feeling that Annabeth might not want me anymore. I didn't know that I already did lose her. The fact that the campers are having sympathetic looks at me is unnerving. Things didn't get any better after she screamed her head off when she saw me as nothing but a monster._

_I tried to ask Athena for Annabeth's hand in marriage to assure she is still mine. Athena said that I have to prove myself once more by going into a quest and what's better way to prove myself than to do the Twelve Labors of Hercules. _**(A/N Unoriginal I know, I just couldn't think of any quests right now to fit for this)**_ Athena set me to do it and I quickly went to Rachel for a prophecy. _

_I can't believe that I finished it in only a week and I was happy to finally return to camp and propose to Annabeth. I just didn't expect to be brushed off rudely when I went to her and tell her I'm back. I thought that Annabeth might be mad at me for being gone for so long, so I gave her time to cool off and went to the beach._

_I didn't expect to see my father there, much less to see him fuming with anger. I didn't know when it happened but I was flying and slamming into a tree. The impact was so great, the tree fell down._

"_You idiotic child!" My father boomed at me. Confusion spread across my face as I groan with the impact._

"_Don't stand, you fool and don't look at me. I don't want to see your face," He spat at me as I tried to stand up._

"_What have I done wrong?" I couldn't help but feel anguish of being treated this way especially from my father._

"_You, a love struck idiot, had been too consumed by your hopes in marrying that daughter of Athena that you didn't even try to check on your mother!" My blood ran cold as I thought about my mother. I knew now that something had happened to her and it can't be good._

"_What happened to her?" I whispered looking up to my father whose whole face is red from anger. I never saw him like that._

"_She's dead along with your new stepsister and stepfather and it's your fault for not checking on her!" He lifted me and threw me once more. I was too stunned to even register anything because I know that she can't be dead. She just can't be. Tears started to cascade down my face as I grieved for my mother._

"_And you know what? That little quest of yours is all for naught! Your dear daughter of Athena was and _is_cheating on you!" My face froze._

"_Your lying.." I whispered still frozen with shock._

"_I know you know I don't lie to you." His voice cold and I know he wouldn't say any lies to me._

"_No..no, NO! Your LYING!" I exploded still unable to accept the fact. My Wise Girl wouldn't do this to me. We promised each other something permanent. _

"_YOU KNOW THIS IS THE TRUTH! STOP BEING AN IDIOT PERSEUS! I've had enough of your idiocy. You're no longer my son anyway. I just told you your mother's death and you're still thinking about that daughter of Athena. Also, everyone knows what Annabeth had been doing this past weeks." His voice dripping with venom and left me in shock._

_How could I let this happen? I don't know what to do and all I can think about is going to Annabeth that night. _

_To hear from someone that the woman you love cheated on you is heartbreaking but to actually see someone you love cheat on you, it's incomparable. It's like my whole world exploded. My heart felt so empty to see my one true love kiss another. I couldn't form any coherent sentences. All I could feel is pain and lost. The lost to death and betrayal. She wanted to build something permanent, yet she gave up on our permanence easily. She consumed my mind and heart and the only thing I could register is the pain that I'm feeling right now. I haven't even noticed that I was bleeding. Something that haven't happened to me ever since the day I got my invulnerability._

_Flashback ends_

* * *

I haven't thought of this memory in a long time. I've hidden all my emotions and memories deep down in me. I have locked it away and turned cold to the extent that I have found joy in killing yet one look at the kissing couple that have betrayed me, it all came back to me. The pain was like a rubber hand hitting back when it was stretched out.

500 years have passed and I still feel for her. 500 years since I've seen her yet I still yearned for her. 500 years of pain and I still love her. How could she bound me to her that even half a millennia, I couldn't forget the love I have for her. How could she have such a strong hold on me that it stretched out to the camp she cared about? My act of indifference and anger towards them was nothing but a pathetic façade to shield the hurt they've dealt me. All the words that were thrown at me was nothing when it comes to them. The anger that I've been showing was my act of desperation to tell myself that they're nothing but users, yet, I know for myself I deeply cared for them.

The desperation I saw in Annabeth when Thalia was about to be killed left me running towards at Thalia at top speed to block Hyperion. Why couldn't I shake off the chains she had put on me? She treated me like a dog and yet here I am still loving her.

They had put me on a leash. A leash that held me anchored to this camp. They have betrayed me. They have left me alone to die. They chose to ignore me yet why I am I still doing this for them? Why am I still here at this place knowing that I am about to be used again for their salvation.

"Because you're fatal flaw is loyalty, Perseus. You can never truly hate them." I saw Lady Chaos standing in front of me. She was wearing her usual midnight black dress that is covered in stars. Her silky dark hair flows down to the ground. She was pale yet so full of life. Her eyes were like supernovas that it was too bright to look at it for too long.

"Loyalty, huh?" I snorted. I thought how my life turned for being loyal to my girlfriend. How loyal I was to my friends.

"Look where that got me. A life time of killing others. If it weren't for the other criminals I saved, I would have truly believed that I was nothing but a murderer." I said bitterly.

I remember when I first saw Red attempting to run away from me. He looked so desperate that it made me hesitate for a bit but when I saw her past, I knew that I would let him live. It wasn't until the 20th person I've saved that I have stopped recruiting.

"So are you not happy that you're helping others?" Lady Chaos asked me curiously.

"Of course I'm happy. I just want—" I just looked to the ground know that Lady Chaos knows what I want to have but never could have.

"Then, why are you pushing them away?"

"It isn't that easy." I admitted sadly.

"It sure isn't."

"You know, the reason I saved you wasn't because I needed someone to use." I just looked at her as she continued. "No….. I saved you because I wanted you to have a happy ending."

I just drop my gaze and looked at the ground. "I know. You've told me this before. I just wanted to know why this is happening to me. I just want to know why the Fates wanted to make me feel nothing but a worthless tool."

"The Fates," she said as she stared above. , "Nyx bore them without knowing that they will shape the world yet no one complained. We all knew they meant well for everybody and has a plan and that includes you, Perseus."

I just sighed, "So the name, Omega, will never catch on, would they?" I asked trying to lighten the mood. Lady Chaos just laughed quietly.

"What are you doing in that form, anyway? There might be someone who could see you. You know that the gods are trying to spy on us." I warned her.

"Oh hush, you make me feel like I'm not the all-powerful being of the universe. I can hide from their gazes you know." I nodded in understanding.

"Speaking of gazes, your father is becoming restless and looks like he still wants to talk to you. My warning is the only thing stopping him."

I just sighed, "Let him know I'll talk to him tomorrow. I'm tired now." I strode off towards our cabin and sleep for at least an hour.

* * *

"Come on, Jason! It's just the disarming maneuver." I nagged on Jason as he still hadn't gotten me disarmed for the past twenty minutes while on the other hand, I got him for the 57th time.

He just gritted his teeth at me and tried to get under my guard but I saw it before he even tried to do it. For the 58th time, I disarmed him.

Jason's eyes blazed as he heard his sword clattered to the ground. He was sweating profusely and his shirt is sticking to his body. His breath is ragged while his eyes are droopy from exhaustion.

I just sighed and shouted, "Next!"

I tried to keep my façade on but I couldn't help but feel pity for the praetor. Even though they hated me for pushing them this far, I just kept doing it knowing it is for the better. Damn it. Why am I thinking like that? Why am I feeling guilty when they are the ones who should be guilty! Damn these feelings.

Nico stepped up and I didn't even noticed since I got so distracted with my thoughts. Just about he was to cough to grab my attention, the conch horn blared.

Everybody turned stiff and we all went to the camp borders. Almost all the titans and giants are here along with horde of monsters. The only one who isn't here is Kronos, Oceanus, Atlas, Polybotes, Alcyoneus, and Porphyrion. Atlas was still stuck at his old job since no one wanted to take over his. Oceanus was still attacking Poseidon. I'm still wondering how my dad still kept trying to talk to me even though he's being attacked. Alcyoneus won't be stupid to get out of his home turf. While the king of the titans and the king of the giants don't want to come since they think they're so important. Polyphemus on the other hand, had been friendly in the last 500 years that he went in hiding from Kronos to not feel his wrath.

Well, this is going to be easier since we have almost all of them here and we could go kill them, making it easier for us to invade their base.

* * *

The whole camp jump to opportunity to kill more monsters. My training kicking in them as their footsteps is light as a feather. Their techniques have become a little more refined. All four of us, Red, Danny, Vince and I, went straight for the 10 children of Gaea. Damasen and Bob was even here that I got stunned for a moment.

"Well, well, if it isn't the great Percy Jackson," Bob sneered while pointing his spear to me.

"Bob," I whispered and his eyes blazed, "NEVER ever call me Bob! You guys forgot about us as soon as you and that girl got out of Tartarus." His booming voice cutting all around.

"I'm sorry, Bob." I said sincerely but Bob and Damasen was already charging at me. I just growled in frustration knowing that I have to kill them since they are going to kill us.

"Sorry doesn't cut it, Jackson!" Damasen retorted while swinging his weapon towards me. I sidestepped and just managed to evade Bob's piercing attack by back flipping.

"Stop evading, you betrayer!" Bob taunted.

All I saw after was red and burning hatred flowed onto me. "I? A betrayer? I only survived four months before being cast out and left to die!" I shouted at them and plunged my sword to Bob, sending him to the void. I could see my other teammates sending a lot of them to the void. I finished of Damasen and was moving towards Gration, bane of Athena, when Chelsea shouted, "Stop Percy!"

Her voice sounded urgent. "Just pin him down!" I didn't dare question her right now and pinned him with my arrows. Everyone was stunned to see her walking around the battlefield. Her voice sounded like a true leader and that everyone should listen to her commands without any questions.

"Red, Vince and Danny finished off the monsters." She ordered them. They did as they were told and with the help of the campers, they instantly decimated them.

"What's wrong?" I asked Chelsea. Everybody was looking at us with worried looks.

Her eyes grew worried as she looked down at Gration who is trying to get my arrows off of him. "They're not being send to the void," she whispered so quietly that I almost missed it.

"What? What do you mean they're not being sent to the void?" My eyes grew wide since I've never heard that before.

"Imprison him inside the sphere, Red. Come with me, Perseus." She ordered and I followed her towards the cabin knowing that this news is not going to be good at all.

**A/N Hope you guys enjoy the chapter.  
**


	10. Chapter 8: Memories and Complications

**A/N Hey everybody. I have finally been able to finish this chapter. Yay. Finals week is right around the corner for me and this was the only thing that helped out relieved my stress. Also, it took me a while to finish this too since I was engrossed with a new story I've been writing. I would post that new story after this story since I don't want to be torn apart which to update first.**

**I don't know whether I did justice for his betrayal here but I felt sorry for Percy here. I got into swearing here too though. I hoped you guys would enjoy this chapter. I would update as soon as finals will be finished. Enjoy and reviews are appreciated :)**

* * *

**Percy's POV**

I, Perseus Jackson, has officially have the worst luck in the history of heroes. Why you may ask? When I was twelve, I had the biggest surprise of my life. I was plunged into the world of mythologies and if that wasn't bad enough, I was not even supposed to be born. The three elder gods had forbidden each other from siring any children but my father couldn't keep his pants on when he saw my mom. So, most of the gods had the tendency to have the thought of smiting me down with their godly powers. If that wasn't bad enough, listen to this. I was part of a prophecy that could decide the fate of the world when I turned sixteen.

You think that's it? Noooo. The fates seemed to like to put me on my limits when the Giant war unfolded. You would think that the fates hate me since it was barely four months after the Second Titan before I got abducted by a certain cow loving goddess. Then, my whole world expanded even further by making me learn the Roman aspect of the mythology world. Then the quest turned sour when the Romans, instead of helping us, came seeking for our blood. I wish I could have succumbed to the Romans since Tartarus was something I wouldn't want to revisit for a vacation. Well at least, I had only about fourteen close calls on dying and that didn't include the times I was saved by my invulnerability.

After all that, the worst part came when the camp betrayed me. Betrayal was something I didn't think of. Betrayal was the last thing I would think of when I was desperately trying not to die. I was then saved by Lady Chaos so that I could be an assassin. 500 years later, I was tricked to save the people who betrayed me. Then, complications arises that I thought was impossible and that is what I'm about to explain to the immortal campers. The problem that the titans and giants are not being sent to the void.

We were back at the rec room which didn't change a bit for the last 500 hundred years. I was sitting with the rest of my team waiting for all the immortal campers to arrive. Chelsea had just explained to me the reason why our enemies are not being sent to the void. She looked grim as well as the others. Red was just speechless, Danny, for the first time since I've met him, had finally clamped his big mouth for he is unable to say anything, and I think Vince couldn't clamp his mouth because of the shock.

For me? Just the same as them. Speechless and unable to form coherent sentences that is fitting for an all-powerful being.

I was still wearing my hoodie which I have only taken off when I showered (Yes, I shower. Shocking isn't it?) since I need to cover up my back. The only thing that marred my body that I have kept to remind me of the pain I experienced in this camp. I was lost in my thoughts that I didn't notice everybody had arrived. Annabeth had coughed to get my attention. She was still as beautiful as I can remember. Her golden curls is in a ponytail and her grey eyes seemed to pierce me even more. I could see the gleam in her eyes return a bit ever since I got here. I think she thinks we could still be together. I don't know about that though.

Before I could have a mental breakdown by just thinking about her, I started my story.

"So before we start—" I noticed that Jacob was nowhere to be found. "Umm, not like I care, but where is the son of Nemesis?" Everyone looked at each other asking whether they've seen him but no one had noticed him ever since the fight.

"Oh well, anyway, before we start, do you guys know why you are called here?" I asked. They just looked at me and shook their heads.

"It's about the reason why you kept Gration alive?" Annabeth guessed. As always, she's correct.

"Yes." Everybody sat up straighter with this news.

"And?"

"We kept him alive because of Gaea." The shock is evident on their faces and I knew they were thinking if we're going to use him against her.

"Gaea? What do you mean because of Gaea?" Jason asked.

"You all know that the titans and giants are children of the Earth goddess." They all nodded. "Well, I don't know how or why since she wouldn't tell me," my head twitched a bit since Lady Chaos still doesn't want to tell me something quite important, "Anyways back to the story, I don't know how but when the Primordial gods had their children, they gave off part of life force to their children." All of them looked puzzled except for Chiron and Annabeth who seemed to get the gist of what I'm trying to say.

"What?" They looked dumbfounded that I actually found this annoying. Was I this dumb before?

"It means her powers diminished when she gave birth her children because part of her powers has been transferred to her children." Annabeth summed up for them. They nodded finally understanding it.

"Gaea had a lot of children actually but it was the titans and the giants who got most of her energy that left her weaker and the reason why she is in slumber most of the time.

"So, what does that have to do with anything?" Leo haven't changed even after 500 years.

"It means that when they killed the titans and giants, Gaea had somehow took back her powers from them and erasing their whole existence." Annabeth deduced grimly and I nodded.

"Oh"

"Oh and Tartarus too," I added. They just glared at me.

"So, how powerful are they now that you guys _killed_ most of them?" Reyna finally spoke and her eyes flashed dangerously.

"With the energy she got, she doesn't pose a threat that much to us but she had claimed a lot of her powers back so she is more powerful than the last war. Lady Chaos is trying hard from afar to stop the energy Gaea and Tartarus is giving off because their presence are killing mortals but if they collect all the energy from them, Lady Chaos had to be here to stop it but that means removing her limiter as well." I said

"And removing her limiter is bad because..?" Clarisse butted in dimly.

I just rolled my eyes, "If she removed her limiter, only the Primordials would be able to withstand her presence. Her presence can cover the whole world."

"What about you? Can't you do anything since I remember you saying you're her right-hand man." Nico questioned me from the shadows.

"Just the same as Lady Chaos, not one of you would be able to withstand my presence if I removed my limiter as well. Lady Chaos made sure I didn't have the full use of my powers."

"Please, you can't be that powerful." Thalia snorted. I just gave her a dry look.

"The day Lady Chaos recruited me, she gave me most of the powers over the universe. So in truth, you could say I'm on par of being a primordial if not more powerful." They all sat stunned when they heard the extent of my powers.

"Anyways, I thought we could just kill them off so that these things won't happen again in the future. We didn't expect for anything like this." I didn't say about the fact that this happened before Lady Chaos' time which made me confused when she said this in a whisper. I don't think she wanted me to hear that little information.

"So, are you telling me that because of your interference, things got more complicated?" Jason asked.

"I guess so," I answered nonchalantly but I could hear the accusation in his voice.

"So, this is your FAULT then!" He shouted at me. Even though I knew they might blame me, they could have at least be grateful I tried to save them. If it weren't for me, they would have been decimated from their first battle.

"And why is that my fault, son of Jupiter?" I try to bite my anger.

"If you didn't even come here, having Gaea in full power would never occur!" He shouted once more.

"Well, he is kinda right." Nico muttered and a few of the immortal councilors nodded a bit in assent. Annabeth kept quiet but I know she is blaming me as well.

"So? Does everyone feel like this?" I just looked at them blankly but my blood boiled at this people. I can't believe I felt a connection towards this place. I can't believe I had thought of forgiving them and helping them. Loyalty is really my fatal flaw because it only brings me pain.

Most of them nodded and that did it. I know I have to get out of there before my temper control me. "Well then, I'll guess we'll just leave you guys." I walked towards the door in anger and before leaving the area I spoke without turning my head towards them, "So, it's my fault again, huh Wise Girl?" I said despite telling myself not to use that name again. She turned rigid as I reminded her my old nickname for her.

"Thank you for reminding me, son of Jupiter, that I have no place in this camp. I guess you're the better leader." I then left before they saw tears in my eyes. My team knew better than to follow me so they just sat there. Memories flood me as I remember how they ganged up on me 500 years ago.

* * *

_Flashback_

_I guess I know now why Greeks were infamous for their tragedies. I thought history just like to exaggerate the lives of the people in Greek Tragedies. I have never been more wrong in my whole life. _

_Life in camp had become unbearable. I had become a hollow shell of my former self. _ _There was nothing to look forward to after Annabeth had left me. I could always see her attached to Jacob happy and I could see how she had moved on quickly. I had become bitter and would have plunged myself in training only. What should I do when the reason for my living is gone now? The worst part is that she's just there but she's gone. Her heart belongs to another now and I'm all alone. The nightmares had become worse and worse and my body had become weak. I don't know why but my back is always killing me now. I was always in fatigue but I pushed on. I don't want any one's pity. They always look at me like I'm just someone to be pitied on._

_I feel betrayed by everyone because they had known this and didn't bother to tell me. They didn't bother to help the person who was there for them when they are in trouble. I could feel everyone's whispers about me and it just angered me even more. Annabeth had been a taboo around me because I would break down and my powers would go haywire._

_I thought about this as I walked around the camp which had become a norm for me. I was so enraged that I had created a storm around me while I was walking in the gardens of Katie. I was so shock because I had destroyed them all and I saw Katie standing there with her mouth open. She then locked her eyes on me and her eyes blazed with anger._

"_What the hell, Jackson!" I knew then that I had pissed her to the point she could literally kill me now because I have never heard her call me by my last name._

"_I'm sorry, Katie. I didn't mean to. I'm sorry." I tried to amend with her._

"_Sorry?" She laughed at me mockingly. "Just because Annabeth had left you doesn't mean you could go destroy everything around you!" She shouted at me. _

_I couldn't even open my mouth. Her accusations still ringing in my ear. How dare she say that?! I couldn't even register anything and I didn't even notice that I have brewed another storm and pushed her off._

"_Oh my gods, Katie!" I saw her sprawled against the ground with her glaring at me murderously._

"_No wonder she left you! You are despicable!" She then trudged towards her cabin while I broke down with no one comforting me._

_I then ran into the training arena to clear my head off. I wanted to be too tired to even lift my head. I wanted to be too tired to even dream. _

"_Hey Prissy!" Clarisse called me. I saw her in her armor with her new spear. I wonder how many spears she had stored because it always seemed to last long for just about a few days._

"_What!" I know it must have been unfair to Clarisse but I'm too mad to care._

"_Chill, Jackson. I was wondering if you want a sparring partner since those training dummies don't give you enough practice." I was kinda glad that Clarisse is always there when you wanted to spar._

"_Sure."_

_We then began to spar and over time my strikes had become fiercer. With every slash, I could see Clarisse having trouble keeping up with me. The winds howled around us as my powers are going haywire once more. I didn't even notice that we had the Ares campers watch us but they knew that they shouldn't be there since it was only Clarisse who could take on my rampage head on._

_I didn't even know but my consciousness seemed to slip off of me and my body went automatic. Slash, dodge, parry, roll and counter were the only things that would register that I didn't notice that I had cut a huge gash on Clarisse and I still continued on. Her siblings tried to stop me but to no avail. _

_I don't know how but the youngest of them all had been able to get close to me but my mind registered him as nothing but an enemy. The kid was able to block it but I had knocked him off. Clarisse seemed to forget about her injuries as she blocked my death strike. Her fury had built up when she saw me about to strike her sibling to death. She had then kicked me so hard that I got out of my trance and saw the damage I had done._

"_You fucking asshole! You almost killed him!" She was fuming that the blessing of Ares was flickering around her. "Was this the cause of Annabeth leaving you?! Maybe you almost killed her that's why she left you! Fucking trash." Like Katie, she left with her siblings, leaving me once more alone._

_One by one, my friends have left me with their accusations why Annabeth left me. Their voices still ringing in my head how I deserved this tragedy._

_Grover had gotten mad at me when I couldn't control my powers again and I had destroyed a forest. Just like Clarisse, he called me a trash within a trash and left me._

_Travis and Connor called me unworthy to be loved when I went haywire when they tried to prank me. The left me as well._

_Jason and Piper had called me a worthless leader when I went on a rampage and caused for our team to lose in the Capture the flag game. They left me as well._

_Reyna who was just passing by to relay a message to us had joined into the party as well. She was trying to say hello to me and ask how I was but my mind registered her as a monster and almost shish-ka-bobbed her. Just like everyone, she left me._

_With every person leaving me, my body become weaker and weaker. I had to do endure pain beyond measure to look normal in front of these people or as normal as any heartbroken man._

_It wasn't until Thalia's leaving me caused me to crack and ultimately lead me to my death. The Capture the flag had just finished and we had lost because of me. It was hunters versus the campers again and I was the reason why they were able to get our flag. _

_Nobody wants to see me since I was the reason for our defeat. It was like I've been nothing but a has-been hero and right now that I'm doing poorly because of my grief, everyone seemed to hate me._

_Anyways, I sat down by the creek alone since no one wants to see when I sensed someone was about to strike me from the back and I know that they will my Achilles spot. My mind went auto mode once more and I pinned down the offending person and had pierced the person in her stomach. _

_I then saw to my horror that I had stabbed Phoebe of the huntresses._

"_Oh my god, Phoebe." I quickly removed my blade out of her while she is spluttering blood. I then saw in my peripheral Thalia storming over to our place with fury in her eyes._

"_JACKSON!" I was then hit by a lightning blast that was meant to kill me. It was one of those days that I wish I didn't have my invulnerability because I should have died instead I still lived on to suffer._

_I kneeled in front of Thalia in hopes of her having to forgive me. "I'm sorry, Thalia. I didn't know it was her."_

"_You fucking retarded demigod! Even if you didn't know it was her, you wouldn't just attack anyone and try to kill them! She was just trying to ask whether you were okay!" She tried to stop the bleeding but she knows she can't do it. One of their healers came forward in desperate attempt to save her._

_Another bolt came to strike me and for the first time in a long time, I felt physical pain. The pain was immeasurable that I only registered one word from Thalia's mouth before leaving me, "…disloyal.."_

_They all left me alone just like Annabeth. They didn't know how much I was in pain. Mrs. O'Leary came bounding to me and lifted me up from the ground since I can't stand. She then brought me to my cabin where I kept myself holed up in there._

_I knew I was dying since my body is getting weaker and weaker. I don't want anyone to see me in this state. People kept trying to talk to me but Mrs. O'Leary and Blackjack didn't let them in. _

_Almost two days had passed when I could feel my death incoming. I threw up blood so often that I was pale as Nico right now. I tried to stand up before I die to look at myself. I was only wearing my pants and I could see my back in total black. I knew it was my curse that was killing me because I lost the one thing that kept me anchored to this world. I knew that the river is overwhelming me and right now I could see my life flash. I walked shakily towards my bathroom when I felt my body being consumed right there and the last thing I saw was a woman._

_Flashback Ends_

* * *

Those memories kept assaulting and tears stained my face. I hadn't felt this vulnerable since Lady Chaos had assigned me as her new assassin. I didn't even notice that my feet had carried me towards the beach.

Then, anger replaced my sorrow. Anger at the people who left me when I was grieving. Anger that they have chosen Annabeth over me. This was all Annabeth's fault! If she could have just loved me and only me, then nothing like this would ever happen. I wouldn't have to experience this kind of life and then they had the gall to blame everything to me when I tried to save them.

Those people had used me over and over yet I didn't learn my lesson. Right there, I decided that after this war, I would beg Lady Chaos to remove them from my memory. They are nothing but people who will be only loyal to you when there is a great tragedy incoming to their life.

"You should really keep your powers in check." Poseidon had materialized near me and I remembered I promised to meet him tonight.

"You know that because you couldn't kept your powers in check, they have left you thinking you're nothing but a loose cannon." He said while taking a sit near me.

"Me?! A loose cannon?!" I was riled up and my anger was in its peak that waves crashed and I know the Poseidon is doing his best to calm the seas that was reacting out to me. "They left me not because of my powers going haywire! They left me because they have been using me! They have chosen her before me! They have chosen her when I was the one who did everything for them! I tried to be loyal to them but look where that got me!" I know that everyone in the camp can hear because I know that my voice is reaching the heavens right now.

"No, they're not like that.." He tried to say but I was on a roll.

"Aren't you the same, _dad!_" I said with my voice dripping heavily with hatred and I could see him cower by my anger. "You gods had used me to the point you gods had broken me!"

I was livid and my hand is twitching to slash something or someone and send them to the void. "Are you happy now?! Are you happy for pushing me away?!" I stood up and tried to get away from the man who disowned me but Poseidon grabbed my wrists. I turned to face him and I could see his eyes tearing up and I know right now that his palace is being attacked but he didn't care. As long as our relationship would be mended, he didn't care about his palace. I knew about this. I could feel it that much but right now, every pain, every memory is assaulting my head.

"I'm sorry, Percy," his voice sounded so broken and defeated, "I was just so mad about your mother dying that I didn't care about you at that time. I'm sorry." He was now kneeling in front of me and I could hear him sob.

"I have never blamed you for the fact that you took out your anger on me when my mother died. Even today, I am still beating myself up for I know that I have become too engrossed with Annabeth. What angered me was the fact that you my father had watched Annabeth's betrayal unfold without telling me. All of you people had watched it without telling me. You only told me this to spite me, to hurt me even further." My voice was full of hurt but I willed it to sound more with venom and coldness.

"You also watched me die. I know you know that I was dying at that time yet you did nothing!" I shouted my accusations at him. I was breathing heavily as I watched my father break down in front of me like a little child. I could almost feel everyone's stare at us. Even the gods are watching down upon us.

"Right now, I just want to end this war and get away from all of you people. I don't have any family with any of you." I said coldly and turned away from him and stomped my way towards our cabin.

When I reached our cabin, I saw Red running at top speed towards me and I could see fear in his eyes. I knew right there that we had to act now because a person like him with fear in his eyes could never be good.

"What happened?" I thought I would be able to at least rest my mind but I should have known that things like that don't happen to me.

"Gration is dead. I don't know how but it was your sword that killed him." I was so shocked and tried to locate my sword on my belt. Nothing. Shit. How the fuck did that happen.

"We need to get to Atlas, right now." I said with urgency.

"What about Oceanus?" He asked.

"Capture him, too."

"What about Porphyrion and Kronos?"

"They're with her. They'll be dead as soon as she takes the two titans." I have forgotten to tell them that Gration was the last death Gaea needed for her to get enough energy to kill her children by herself and right now, she is aiming at Atlas and Oceanus to have enough energy to kill the Giant King and the Titan King.

* * *

**A/N Hope you enjoyed it :)**


	11. Chapter 9: Reconciliation and Betrayal

**A/N Hey guys! I have finally been able to write and update. My finals week became a finals month and I didn't have time to write or anything. It took me such a long to write this. I felt like all my ideas to this story had been erased because of the stress of the finals. I was quite amused by all the rants lol and I really like it. I hope you guys like this. Reviews and rants appreciated.**

* * *

Annabeth's POV

"Stop it, Jason!" I said to him after he accused Percy for the death of Gration. "We all know that Percy wouldn't do that."

We are all back to the rec room since we were called again after Percy learned that someone used his sword to kill the giant. However, a lot of the campers think that Percy did it since he used to be quite destructive when he is upset. Also, they think that this is Percy's way of getting back at us. My logical side thinks that Percy might have done it since how in Hades name can someone steal his sword when he said it himself that he is the right hand man of Chaos. Yet, my heart is telling me that Percy is many things but stooping that low is not one of the things to describe him.

Even though I am in agreement a while ago that because of his interference with the war, things have become complicated, I know that Percy didn't mean anything of that. I know that even though he hates us, he still wanted to help us. I could feel it that much but I think we lost that much hope with Percy's cooperation because we had ganged up against him again. I could hear so much hurt when he called me Wise Girl again that tears spilled again when he left the room.

"Then how the heck can someone steal someone from him!" He pointed his finger at Percy. I still don't know where Jason gets his courage to blame Percy when everyone could feel the waves of anger Percy is giving off. Now that I think about it, I had the feeling lately to blame Percy with all of our problems. There's something that has been bugging me ever since the first meeting.

"I don't know! But you know that Percy wouldn't do that to us! You of all people should know how loyal he is considering he almost risked his neck to save Thalia in the first invasion!" I retorted back at him.

Percy just sat there with his eyes closed while his team is clearly getting troubled by the aura Percy is giving off. He is clearly trying everything within his power to not mutilate us for accusing him. His mouth has been closed tightly for the last five minutes after finishing his story while Chelsea is gripping Percy's arms affectionately trying to calm him down.

"Oh really, Annabeth? Are you saying that because that is what your logical mind is telling you or just because you're still in love with him?!" Reyna butted in. I could see Percy look at me for a second before closing his eyes again.

"Stop it, Reyna. Annabeth is right. Just because he was hard on us doesn't mean he killed Gration." Hazel defended me and it was quite a surprise since she hadn't talked to me since Percy's disappearance. I just smiled at her and she just quirked her lips a bit.

"But you've got to see it in our point of view, Hazel. He is the right hand man of Chaos. Who could have stolen his sword from him?" Nico argued.

"I don't know. Why are you guys so hung up about accusing Percy?! He's right there and you're just blaming him! He just saved us from the first invasion and you're all trying to say he's trying to kill us!" Hazel fumed at us and I know she is quite protective of Percy since he had become more of a big brother to her than Nico.

"You still haven't understand our point, Hazel. Who could have stolen his sword from him? You saw him how he battles." Thalia pointed out.

"Jacob?" Frank inputted. "I mean, no one had seen him since the second invasion." Does my rejection of his affection could really make him go against us? I know that Jacob had been acting odd lately but it couldn't mean that he turned against, could it?

"Yeah, I guess it might be him." Leo added. "He was not here from the last meeting."

"Oh come on, we all know Percy hates Jacob. For all we know he could have killed him." Thalia accused Percy. "We don't even know where the guy is and we're not even trying to find him."

"Shut up, Thalia. Percy won't just kill anybody just because he hates them. Don't you dare accuse him like that." I stated angrily at my best friend. How dare she accused Percy like that? He has been like a brother to her 500 years ago and now she's blaming him like that.

"Oh that's rich coming from you, Annabeth. You're the one who made Percy mad at Jacob at the first place." That hit home hard and I was ready to lunge at her when Percy's hand slammed against the ping pong table making everyone quiet. I guess he had enough because when we saw his eyes, all we saw was anger and hatred. His sea-green eyes swirled a dark color filled with coldness.

"Enough," his voice so low and cold and filled with hatred. "I don't care whether you believe me or not. You could fucking plan a mutiny against me for all I care. I know you couldn't wait to save that poor excuse of a demigod but right now, we couldn't spare any time worrying about him. Getting to Atlas is our priority right now since if he died, not only will Gaea be able to kill the Giant King and Titan King, have a good time also finding a replacement for his position." We all just stayed quiet knowing that interrupting him will not do us any good. He just looked at us with pure hatred that we all flinched from it.

I don't even know how to fix it with Percy now after what happened the last meeting. It seems like all we can do is make things harder for him. I just shook my head and concentrated on the main problem first. Dying because we didn't plan enough will not do me any good in getting back with him. Although there is Chelsea to worry about. I could see how clingy she is to Percy and I wonder how long they have been together. I shook my head again.

"Umm what about Oceanus and Alcyoneus?" I asked.

He just stared at me like I had the nerve to talk to him but he replied anyways, "Alcyoneus can't be defeated because of the charm Gaea had put on him and apparently the Earth goddess can't defeat her own magic. Anyways, Alcyoneus probably will just stay at the place where he was reborn and won't do anything with the war since if he stepped out of it, Gaea will kill him instantly."

"What about—" I tried to ask about Oceanus again.

"I'm not done, Athena's spawn." I just flinched by his tone. I guess even though I defended him, he still bears a grudge against me.

"There would be two teams that will go to the two titans. Red and I will lead the first team that will go to Atlas while Vince and Danny will lead the other that will go to Oceanus. Pick where you who want to go with. Don't worry about going to the ocean. We'll make sure you're going to live underwater." He finished but I could hear that he couldn't care less whether we're going to live underwater or not.

"Can I ask another question?" I asked him again and he just raised his eyebrows at me but he nodded. "What is keeping Gaea from going there right now?" He just sighed like it was such an inconvenience for a daughter of Athena to have so many questions.

"Lady Chaos is containing most of Gaea's essence into one location and is trying to keep her from transferring to other location in an instant but she could still move towards Atlas' location but on a much slower pace. Oceanus is at the ocean so yeah, you should know why."

"What about Tartarus?" Clarisse spoke after a long time.

He just rolled his eyes. "Like the name implies. He's at Tartarus. The only way for him to get out of there is if Gaea is at full power."

"Meet with us by Thalia's tree by sunrise. Decide who will come but make sure someone will defend the camp." With that, he left us with his team following him. Danny just waved and smiled at us before turning and leaving with them while I saw a gleam in Vince's eyes.

* * *

We had just finished debating who will go with whom after who knows how long. In the end, Thalia, Hazel, Nico and I will go with Percy and Red while Jake, Frank, and the Stolls twins were going with Danny and Vince. Jason will lead the others to defend the camp if there will be any invasions since we know Gaea will use this distraction to attack the camp.

I had just stepped out of the Athena Cabin after preparing for the journey when I saw Chelsea standing beautifully outside the door.

"Come with me please, Annabeth." She said smilingly at me. She said it like it was a request but I could hear the order behind it. I just eyed her suspiciously but I followed her nonetheless. There's something about her aura that made me trust her even though I despise her for being so close with Percy.

I have never noticed it before but her movements looks surreal and she walked with so much grace that I quickly become jealous of it. Her long brown hair flowed and her white dress just fluttered along with the light breeze. I knew without a doubt that she is more beautiful than Aphrodite and I know why Percy chose her.

I followed her at the edge the forest and she just faced me with her smile still intact. She seemed to be glowing and it's quite unnerving how that seems to be comforting and intimidating at the same time.

"Thank you." She finally said after a full five seconds of staring at each other.

"What?" My confusion evident on my face.

"Thank you for defending, Perseus." She clarified.

"Oh, of cou—" I tried to say but she interrupted me, "But you should give up on your hopes of getting back with him." She said bluntly and I just wanted to wipe that smile off of her face.

I just glared at her and I finally know why she wanted to talk to me. "Are you threatened by me?" I asked her.

"Threatened? Why would I—" She just looked at me wonderingly and then she finally got what I'm trying to imply. She just laughed at me like it's the most ridiculous thing she ever heard.

"No, no.." Her laugh is so girlish that I am getting annoyed by it. "I think you guys have it all wrong."

"What do you mean by that? You're not his girlfriend?" I asked her and my heart seemed beat faster than normal thinking that I might have a chance to get back with him.

"No, I'm not." She smiled at me. "I'm not allowed, Annabeth Chase..," my heart leapt with excitement, "and so is Perseus," then plummeted once more.

"What do you mean?" My sadness obvious in my tone.

"I guess you guys could for a moment but it wouldn't last long." She smiled sadly at me like she knows how much it pains me to hear that.

"Why? Why is he not allowed?" My desperation is obvious.

"Because he has duty not only to this world, but to the universe." I could feel that Chelsea shared the same sadness that I am feeling right now. "Right now, he could be with you Annabeth Chase but in the end, Perseus will be plucked away from your life. Not by my choice or Lady Chaos." I just fell down on my knees on what I have heard.

"So, what will you do? Will you give up on him or still try to fight for him knowing that it won't last long?" She questioned me.

Giving up on him will just save me the trouble of getting hurt even further but I know that I will regret it if I don't. I longed for him and even if it is only for little while, I will still fight for him.

"I love him and I will fight for him." My voice was determined as I stood up and Chelsea's eyes seemed to brighten a bit more.

"Remember well though, right now, Perseus is hurting from all the things you have wronged him. He will not just easily accept your apology and especially your love." She reminded me but I will not give up on the last shred of hope that Chelsea gave me.

"I will still fight for him." My voice was fierce and she just nodded at my resolve.

"Thank you, Annabeth." I just tilted my head in confusion.

"For all his life, no one had really fought for him. It was always him who fought for you guys and even now, he is shouldering all of this by his own." I just stared at the ground knowing all of this and I know how much I wronged him.

"You should go. It's almost sunrise."

"You're not coming with us?"

"No. But don't worry. I'll be still helping you." She smiled at me and turned to leave.

"Wait." She turned her head at me and nodded for me to continue.

"How long? How long do I have?" She seemed to know what I'm talking about and answered. "I don't know so make it count." She started moving again but she seemed to remember something. "Oh right, don't tell Percy any of this." And with that she left me contemplating how I will show how much I love Percy.

* * *

"Let's just shadow travel." Nico whined when he learned that we will be traveling by pegasus. Even after 500 years, pegasi still don't like the kids of the Underworld. It was only Hazel that could ride them without the pegasi skittering away.

The other team had already gone to Poseidon's palace. However, I couldn't shake the feeling that something bad will happen to them. It seemed like Percy and Red felt that too since they are quite somber for the moment.

"Although I'm not fond of shadow travel, I'm with Nico." Thalia added since even after 500 years, she still hates heights.

Percy just rolled his eyes at the two of them like they were the most idiotic people he ever met. "Try then, son of Hades. Try to shadow travel." He challenged Nico.

"Don't mind if I do." He said huffingly and tried to shadow travel. Emphasis on tried.

"What happened?" He went it to the shadow but Nico got spit back out and landed on his butt hard. Red just laughed out loud while Nico gave his best death glare.

He just rolled his eyes once more at him. "Probably Tartarus is making the shadows not bend to your will than usual. You could shadow travel but in a much shorter distance. Their magic can't be block entirely by Lady Chaos, you know." He said like it's the most obvious thing in the world.

"Well, now that we established that, get on to your Pegasus." He ordered us and he is clearly annoyed by the delay Nico caused and most probably because he was against Percy back at the rec room.

Nico and Thalia just eyed their Pegasus like they're going to eat them. "Stop squirming you stupid horse." Nico tried to reign in his Pegasus. Percy just gave a look to the winged horse and it finally stopped.

"Daughter of Zeus, get on to your horse. We don't have all day to worry about your scared of heights problem." Percy pointed out and Thalia just glared at him.

"You know, Perseus," Percy just gave her a dark look but didn't say anything, "we do have names."

"Like it matters. Get on. We're going now." Blackjack took off and Red's red Pegasus went along with him. We quickly followed not wanting to be left behind.

"Wait. Gods, I hate this." I heard Thalia scream and saw her get on hastily to her Pegasus to catch up with us. Thalia was just screaming bloody murder the entire way.

* * *

We were at some deserted place in Arizona when we have our final stop before reaching San Francisco. It had taken us a day to reach here and it's already nearing midnight. The moonlight is shining brightly down upon us. I don't know how the pegasi are not tired after traveling that much distance but I'm going to guess it's because of Percy being here.

"We will stop here for the night so rest up." Percy announced before leaving us to set up our own tents. I know that he doesn't want our company but I think that was just plain rude and I could see that all of us felt the same way. Red just looked at us sheepishly for his commander's behavior.

"Sorry about him but you have to give some slack after your behavior towards him." He said to us but mostly to Nico and Thalia. Thalia just sighed knowing that she couldn't blame him that much for his actions.

We all set up our tents quietly when we noticed Red is setting up his tent near us.

"Aren't you going with Percy?" Hazel asked Red. He just shook his head and looked at the direction Percy wandered off to.

"I don't think he would like some company right now." He said resignedly. We really did hurt Percy too much that I know that it will be so hard to get his trust back and more importantly, his love back. I don't what pushed me but I went off to the direction Percy went to.

"Wait, Annabeth! Where are you going?" Thalia shouted at me but Red held her off. "I think they need this."

I didn't know how long I walked but I saw Percy at the edge of a lake with his back at me and I could tell he was looking wistfully at the water. Even from afar, I could tell that Percy was deep in thought and whatever he is thinking, it must be painful by the way his body all rigid.

As I came closer to him, I noticed that he was shirtless and with the moonlight hitting his form, he looked timeless and beautiful. However, what caught my eye was his back. It was in deep black with purple lines sprouting from his Achilles heel. It was like he had caught some kind of disease.

"Liking what you see, daughter of Athena." Percy blurted out and I almost jump from the shock. I guess I couldn't sneak up on him.

"What happened to your back?" I asked. He finally looked back at me and when I saw his eyes, I almost wanted to cry. It had been a long time since I saw that kind of eyes in him. It was a look that I never wanted to see in him because I know how much pain he is in. It was the look that he gave me when he found out what I have been doing. It was the look he gave me when we were in Tartarus. It was the look when he saw me in pain after taking the poison dagger for him. It was the look of pure vulnerability.

"This?" He pointed at his back. "I think you should know what happened to it knowing you are a brain child." I just looked at him stupidly and it was such a rare chance for him to see me so clueless that he had the nerve to laugh. However, his eyes never changed.

"It's been such a long time since I stumped you." He said and I could almost hear the nostalgia of it like he was remembering the times he did that to me. "Let me help you. What anchored me to this world, Wise Girl?" I don't know how to feel but hearing him say that nickname with the same affection before brings back so many memories. Yet, I could feel like this is just a calm before a storm. I could feel the rage behind it and dreaded it but I answered anyway knowing that I am getting closer to receive his hate.

"Me." I whispered.

"Correct," he smiled at me but I know it was fake. It was as fake as the Stoll's innocence over a prank.

"Now, what would happen if the said anchor went ahead and betrayed him?" And that's when I finally realized what happened to him 500 years ago. Why there were so much blood. I killed him and it was the worst thing that I have ever felt.

Worse than having to live with myself that I cheated on the man that I love. Worse than knowing that I have driven away Percy for the past 500 years. Worse than the times I was so worried when he was whisked away by Hera. Tears threatened to fall down on my cheeks.

It seems like Percy knew that I have deduced it. "Answer, Wise Girl." I could hear his voice raising.

"Answer." I could feel how much hurt he is harboring and I just couldn't understand how he is still able to live on.

"Answer me!" He finally shouted and I just lost it and fell down and cried harder than I have cried before.

"You killed me, Annabeth." His voice sounded so full of hurt and I couldn't take it. I couldn't possibly take how stupid I am for all I have done to him. "If it wasn't for Lady Chaos, I would be not here."

"I didn't mean to, Percy." I blubbered and that seemed to enrage him even further. "You didn't know?! You're guilty because you almost killed me because you didn't know?!" He asked me incredulously.

"What about the fact that you broke my heart?! What about the fact you betrayed me?!" He shouted at me and I could feel the lake respond to his anger.

"I just—" I tried to say.

"Just what? Just what, daughter of Athena?!" His voice sounded so loud that I wonder whether Thalia and the others could hear us. I just cried harder.

"Did you know I came back to Camp Half-Blood after ten years after that incident?" I just looked up to him with tears streaming down on my face.

"I was in a coma for ten years after Lady Chaos saved me. She said I was like that because she gave me a lot of her powers and also because I was almost dead when she rescued me. However, I couldn't care less about that." He told me.

"The first thought I had was you. Just like when I lost my memories, it was you who I instantly thought of. I begged Lady Chaos to let me go back to you guys. Even if you guys have betrayed me, I never wanted to leave you all." His eyes never left me and I don't how much I could take. His voice was full of hurt and pain that it almost felt impossible that a person could harbor all of this. It was like a serrated knife was cutting into my heart.

"Do you know what I saw when Lady Chaos finally relented to my stubbornness?" He just looked at me with a fake enthusiasm. "You people celebrating by the fact you guys are made into immortals." He just laughed bitterly at himself. "I mean, I should have known that you guys wouldn't miss me. That you guys would have moved on faster than I could say betrayal."

"No, no. Percy, it wasn't like that—," I began to say but he interrupted me.

"Wasn't?!" He just laughed cruelly. "Of course it was!"

He strolled closer to me that he began to look down upon me. "I was only needed because you guys needed saving!" He spat at me and I couldn't take it any longer. I couldn't take any more of the hurt he is feeling right now. I wanted to take it all away and I just hugged him hard but he pushed me away.

"I thought you guys love me but I was wrong!" He shouted but I knew he was talking about me. I tried to hug him again but he just pushed me away again.

"No! Stop that! Was I never enough to you, Annabeth?" I hugged him again but I hugged him tighter. Percy tried to push me but I won't budge. "What did I do wrong, Annabeth?" I could hear him about to cry. I hugged him tighter. He pushed me again but with less force.

"I'm sorry, Percy. I'm so so sorry." I cried into his chest. I could feel him shake and I know he is crying as well. He tried to push me again and I know that his resolve is waning. "Sorry? You think just saying sorry, it would be enough." His voice sounded so thick and full of misery.

"I know it's not enough." I said to him. "If I could just take it all back, Percy. If I could just take all the pain and hurt you are feeling right now, I would gladly do it. I love you, Percy. I never stopped loving you." I put all of my feelings into those words. I spilled every affection and I wish Percy could see how much I mean them. How much I love him.

"It was wrong of me to do that to you, Percy. I've been so selfish and I have been beating up myself for that. I've never been so wrong in my entire life, Percy. I..I.." My tears are making my words incoherent as they stream down my face.

I thought he was going to push me again but he just hugged me and buried his head into my hair. I could feel him shake so violently and I know he is finally releasing all that pent up sadness in him.

"I still love you too." I cried harder and hugged him tighter. My heart soared knowing that he still loves me. Hearing those words after such a long time made me smile a true smile after 500 years and I know he is smiling too.

I know that this is not permanent but I would still take this. I would still hold on to this like it's my own lifeline.

* * *

We were nearing the Mt. Tamalpais where Mt. Othyrs was raised before. We could see Atlas still trapped beneath the weight of the sky and we were so glad that Gaea hadn't beaten us in getting here. However, Percy and Red seemed to notice something was off. Atlas was just streaming cusses at us and taunting us to remove him from his place and fight with him. We just ignored him.

I put my hands on Percy's arm and asked, "What's wrong, Percy?" He just looked at me and just shook his head. "Nothing. I'm just overreacting." He said but he sounded like he's trying to reassure himself rather than us.

"Come on, Omega. Shield him before we go." Red tugged on Percy's hoodie. "Alright, alright. Stop tugging on my hoodie." Percy whined at him and Red just smiled at the happier Percy.

It was no mystery to all of them why Percy seemed to be in an uplifting mood and why he had seemed to tolerate more of Thalia and Nico's antics. Hazel seemed to gain confidence in to talking to him while we were up in the air. She seemed deathly afraid of him when he was still raging. I could feel that Percy's still hurt but at least, he's not biting my head off. He hadn't completely forgiven us but at least our relationship is in the mend.

Percy just said an incantation and I could see the mist collecting around Atlas grow thicker and thicker until I couldn't see or hear him anymore. We just cheered now that we know Atlas won't get killed and judging by Vince and Danny's skill, I figured that Oceanus will be trapped easily.

"You sure that will shield him from Gaea?" Thalia asked Percy and he just rolled his eyes.

"Of course it will. She's not strong enough to destroy this. I am quite all powerful." He said smugly and I could see the playfulness returning in him. Thalia just rolled his eyes but smiled nonetheless.

"Let's return home." I couldn't help but smile at the way he said home because I know he still considers Camp Half-Blood his home.

* * *

We returned back at Camp Half-Blood after a day's journey and we were finally having a comfortable silence between all of us. However, when we returned back to camp, everyone was in a somber mood. We saw smoke coming from the amphitheater and I immediately scowled with that and we all ran towards the amphitheater to see the whole camp there.

What we saw made our hearts plummet. It was a shroud burning and it was a caduceus that was painted on it. We could hear Katie sobbing so loudly and I got a feeling who died.

We saw Frank limping towards us with bandages all around his head. Hazel quickly ran up to him and supported him. "What happened Frank?" Hazel asked frantically.

Frank just looked at Percy and looked down. "Travis and Danny…," Frank couldn't complete his sentence before tears flowed once more in his eyes. My hand instantly covered my mouth as tears pooled in my eyes.

"What about, Poseidon? What about Jake?" Percy tried to say it calmly but everyone who knew Percy knows he is more than worried about his father and his half-brother.

"In a coma. Lady Chaos saved us." He said somberly.

"Who did it?" Percy's voice was hard and I've got a feeling he knew it was.

"It was Vince."

* * *

**A/N Before you guys flame at me for this, I want you guys to hear my side. First of all, I had never planned for PercyxChelsea. I am Percabeth all the way no matter what I do lol. It just don't feel right. However, this will not end as Percabeth just like Chelsea said. Another thing, he had not forgiven them totally but it's just on the mend. I guess you guys have a right to rant on this but I just don't see Percy hating them for so long.  
**

**I felt quite sad that Danny died here and of course Travis too. I just hope you enjoyed this.**


End file.
